A l'orée d'un rêve
by pouik
Summary: La sixième année de Harry et ses amis a vu naître des rapprochements entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Que leur réservera la septième ? Slash HPDM
1. Une rentrée pas comme les autres

Note de l'auteure :

Voici ma toute première fiction, soyez indulgents…

Elle a été écrite comme un OS, mais comme elle est finalement trop longue alors je l'ai divisée en deux.

Elle est terminée, donc la deuxième et dernière partie sera publiée assez rapidement.

Disclaimer :

Je précise que l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à leur auteure J K Rowling , je n'ai fait que les emprunter.

J'ai gardé les éléments des livres jusqu'au tome 5 inclus, et j'ai créé des divergences à partir du tome 6.

Rating :

Il s'agit d'une fiction classée M, en raisons de relations homosexuelles explicites, même si cette première partie est plus light ;)

* * *

Préambule

La sixième année de Harry à Poudlard avait été particulière. Il était habitué à risquer sa vie, depuis sa toute première année, et à croiser régulièrement la route de Voldemort, mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ce qui allait se passer durant son avant-dernière année.

Cette sixième année avait vu naître, et se développer, à l'école de magie, des changements que personne n'aurait pu envisager. Excepté peut-être le professeur Dumbledore toujours très optimiste concernant le potentiel de ses élèves.

Des amitiés improbables entre des élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor avaient débuté durant l'année, ces amitiés s'étaient renforcées et étaient devenues chose courante quand le Poudlard Express les avait tous ramenés à Londres fin juin. Les professeurs et les fantômes avaient l'habitude de voir des amitiés entre les maisons Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, mais jamais les lions et les serpents n'avaient pensé pouvoir un jour se soutenir les uns les autres.

La plus improbable de toutes ces amitiés était celle de Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy. Et les raisons de celle-ci donnaient lieu à de nombreuses rumeurs à leur sujet.

* * *

La septième et dernière année à Poudlard commençait pour Harry et il savait déjà qu'elle ne serait pas de tout repos. C'était l'année des A.S.P.I.C., il allait devoir travailler dur, car Harry souhaitait plus que jamais devenir Auror, et cette année serait décisive pour son avenir. Il y avait également le danger permanent de Voldemort, qui continuait à enrôler pour faire grossir son armée, et qui bientôt passerait à l'action et déclarerait une guerre ouverte au monde magique. Par ailleurs, la recherche et la destruction des Horcruxes en compagnie de Dumbledore étaient toujours d'actualité, et cela lui prendrait certainement beaucoup de temps.

Harry venait de monter dans le Poudlard Express et cherchait un wagon avec un compartiment libre, en compagnie de Ginny, Neville et Luna. Ron et Hermione, Préfets-en-chef, ne pouvaient pas passer le voyage en leur compagnie. Ils avaient de nombreuses responsabilités vis-à-vis des Préfets et de tous les autres élèves, et ils n'auraient que peu de temps pour se reposer dans le compartiment. Drago Malefoy, partiellement pour les mêmes raisons, ne le pouvait pas non plus. Cela avait soulagé Ginny, Neville et Luna, qui avaient encore du mal à se faire à cette amitié particulière entre les anciens ennemis jurés. Les quatre amis discutèrent de tout et de rien durant le voyage, qui, pour une fois, se passa sans encombre.

La répartition des rares nouveaux élèves se déroula normalement, ponctuée d'applaudissements nourris, les parents ayant sûrement décidé qu'il valait mieux repousser l'entrée de leurs chérubins à Poudlard à cause de la menace de Voldemort. Les tables des quatre maisons étaient également très clairsemées, de nombreux anciens élèves étant restés chez eux, pour des raisons de sécurité, mais également de deuil familial pour nombre d'entre eux. La table des Serpentard était la plus vide des quatre et la raison en était évidente.

À peine le discours du directeur terminé le festin commença, et les élèves des différentes maisons, pour la toute première fois, décidèrent de se mélanger. Au cours du repas, certains élèves allèrent retrouver leurs nouveaux amis des autres maisons, et même si cela provoqua une belle pagaille, aucun des professeurs ne formula de remontrance. Dumbledore semblait même particulièrement amusé.

Harry, assis à côté de Ron, finissait sa part de tarte à la mélasse, sa préférée, et ruminait. Il cherchait Drago des yeux, ne l'ayant vu que de loin dans le train. Enfin, il croisa son regard gris acier, et lui sourit. Il appréhendait un peu sa réaction, après plus de cinq années d'insultes et de bagarres, quelques mois d'amitié semblaient bien fragiles, et Harry espérait que Drago n'ait pas retrouvé ses anciennes habitudes pendant l'été. Fort heureusement, il n'en fut rien, et Drago lui rendit son sourire. Si l'on pouvait appeler son léger frémissement des lèvres un sourire, mais cela était typique de Drago qui souhaitait plus que tout conserver son masque d'impassibilité en toute circonstance.

Ron se rendit compte de cet échange et ne put s'empêcher d'asticoter son meilleur ami.  
— Alors, Harry, tu avais peur que ta fouine préférée ne t'aime plus… ?  
— Ron ! s'exclama Hermione, on en a déjà parlé, et on avait décidé que les sobriquets insultants de ce genre devaient disparaître !  
— Tu l'as décidé, marmonna Ron tout bas, tout en acquiesçant et en souriant à la jeune fille assise à ses côtés.

Harry regarda Ron en pouffant, il était vraiment temps que ces deux-là se rendent compte de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, ils se chamaillaient en permanence comme un vieux couple.  
— Ron, dit-il, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je souhaite que Drago _m'aime_ , qu'il m'apprécie est bien suffisant !

Dans un élan de sagesse, Ron lui tira la langue et lui fit la grimace, puis s'intéressa de nouveau à son assiette pleine de pâtisseries. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en pensant que son ami ne grandirait jamais.

* * *

Le festin se termina dans la bonne humeur, et les Préfets accompagnèrent les premières années dans les dortoirs de leurs maisons respectives, pendant que les élèves plus âgés continuaient à traîner un peu en discutant. La Grande Salle se vidait lentement, et Harry essayait de se diriger vers Malefoy qui sortait à l'instant de la pièce, suivi par les premières années de Serpentard. Cependant, il ne put pas les rattraper et se dirigea donc seul vers la tour dans laquelle se trouvait le dortoir des Gryffondor.

Il retrouva ses camarades de dortoir, Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville, discuta avec eux, et se coucha avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Leurs cours devaient commencer le lendemain, et il y avait fort à parier que leurs emplois du temps seraient bien chargés.  
— Bonne nuit ! lança joyeusement Harry à la cantonade.

Ses amis lui répondirent sur le même ton, et le silence se fit dans le dortoir.

Harry n'arrivait pourtant pas à trouver le sommeil. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient et des souvenirs refaisaient surface, l'empêchant de s'endormir. Il pensait à Drago, encore une fois. Il se fit même la réflexion qu'il avait beaucoup pensé à lui aujourd'hui.

Il souhaitait ardemment échanger avec le jeune homme blond, n'ayant pas eu de contact avec lui depuis juin. En effet, Drago Malefoy et sa mère avaient été cachés tout l'été par l'Ordre du Phénix, et Harry n'avait pas eu la permission de savoir où, pour des raisons de sécurité. Cela faisait suite au revirement ayant eu lieu l'année passée, durant laquelle Harry s'était peu à peu rapproché de Malefoy. Ce dernier avait finalement décidé de ne pas accomplir la mission ordonnée par Voldemort et avait accepté la protection de l'Ordre pour sa mère et lui-même, son père étant toujours enfermé à Azkaban. De toute façon, Harry doutait que Lucius Malefoy ait accepté la protection de l'Ordre, même si cela devait le séparer de son fils et de sa femme.  
Harry avait été tout d'abord choqué d'apprendre que Drago avait manigancé presque toute l'année pour tenter d'assassiner le directeur de l'école, mais après mure réflexion, il s'était rendu compte que Drago n'avait finalement pas eu le choix, sa vie et celles de ses parents étant en jeu, il s'était résolu à devenir un meurtrier.  
Il repensait à ce moment où il s'était aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son ennemi. C'était un soir, comme celui-ci, où il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, il réfléchissait à toutes ces petites anomalies dans le comportement de Malefoy, le fait qu'il ne le voyait quasiment plus, qu'il ne se moquait plus de lui et ses amis et ne proférait plus d'insultes dans les couloirs, qu'il semblait malade, et bizarrement triste. Oui, il s'était rendu compte que son ennemi de toujours semblait déprimé, et il l'avait cherché sur la carte du Maraudeur pendant des heures et heures, se demandant où il disparaissait. Ron lui avait même reproché d'être complètement obsédé par Malefoy et que ce n'était pas normal. Un jour, il avait vu le point le représentant dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, et s'était rendu compte qu'il y passait beaucoup de temps. S'étant rappelé sa deuxième année durant laquelle il avait préparé avec Ron et Hermione du polynectar dans ce même lieu, Harry pensait avoir trouvé un indice concernant sa théorie élaborée depuis leur filature de Malefoy sur le Chemin de Traverse : Malefoy préparait un mauvais coup. Personne ne passait volontairement du temps dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, surtout quand on s'appelait Drago Malefoy !  
Harry avait donc vérifié que ses compagnons dormaient, avait enfilé sa cape d'invisibilité et s'était faufilé jusqu'au deuxième étage pour confirmer sa théorie. Il avait découvert ce soir-là que Malefoy était bien un être humain qui pouvait avoir des sentiments. Il l'avait observé en cachette se plaindre de ses problèmes à Mimi Geignarde, et pleurer, oui pleurer ! Malgré sa profonde aversion pour le jeune homme, quelque chose avait changé pour Harry, et il s'était dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il avait donc commencé à lui parler durant les cours, dans les couloirs, juste un mot ou deux, sans insultes, sans y mettre le ton agressif qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre quand ils se bagarraient. Il l'avait souvent suivi en cachette, et avait constaté qu'il passait effectivement beaucoup de temps à se lamenter auprès de Mimi. Un soir, alors que le couvre-feu n'était pas encore tombé, Harry avait tout simplement décidé d'aller retrouver son ennemi juré sans la cape d'invisibilité.

Tout en se remémorant ces moments, Harry finit par sombrer dans le sommeil, les souvenirs se mélangeant à ses rêves.

Il se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin en entendant une personne crier. Il s'agissait simplement de Ron qui cherchait à le réveiller pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Harry eut du mal à remettre ses idées en place, il ne savait plus trop où il était, ni si ses rêves étaient réels ou non. Le temps de se préparer à descendre dans la Salle Commune, Harry avait déjà oublié de quoi il avait rêvé, et ce fut joyeusement que toute la petite bande alla manger.

Une fois entrés dans la Grande Salle, Harry et ses amis mirent quelques instants à décider où ils allaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Tous les élèves étaient mélangés, et il n'y avait plus une grande table par maison. C'était tellement la pagaille qu'ils décidèrent de se séparer, Neville et Ginny allèrent rejoindre Luna qui était assise à la table habituelle des Poufsouffle et Dean et Seamus allèrent rejoindre des amis Serdaigle à la table habituelle des Gryffondor. Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, se demandant où aller. Harry, quant à lui, cherchait Drago Malefoy. Il le trouva assis seul en bout-de-table des Serpentard, comme si personne n'avait voulu manger à ses côtés, même son ami Zabini était assis à la table des Serdaigle. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il ne savait même pas ce qui le rendait si heureux. Ron et Hermione hésitèrent, mais se sentirent obligés de suivre leur meilleur ami, même si le jeune homme blond n'était pas la compagnie qu'ils préféraient.  
— Bonjour Malefoy, dit Harry gentiment en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Ce dernier leva les yeux, presque surpris d'avoir de la compagnie, mais son visage reprit rapidement sa façade habituelle. Aucun sentiment ne devait se voir sur le visage d'un Malefoy, évidemment.  
— Bonjour Potter, répondit-il poliment, et après avoir pris conscience que Ron et Hermione s'installaient également il les salua. Bonjour à vous également.

Il était encore tellement inhabituel de ne pas entendre Malefoy insulter les trois amis que quelques élèves assis non loin se retournèrent pour vérifier s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé.

Le petit-déjeuner de Harry se passa relativement silencieusement, échangeant quelques banalités avec Drago, Ron et Hermione discutant entre eux. Harry avait presque l'impression de le déranger, et pourtant Drago ne fut jamais impoli, simplement peu loquace, presque timide. Une étrange impression tenaillait Harry, il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec le jeune homme en face de qui il était.

Les quatre jeunes gens se séparèrent rapidement après avoir mangé, les directeurs de maisons ayant distribué tant bien que mal les emplois du temps à leurs élèves disséminés dans la Grande Salle, et allèrent à leur premier cours.

* * *

Les deux premiers mois s'écoulèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse, les professeurs donnaient beaucoup de devoirs, et les élèves de septième année n'avaient que peu de temps libre. Harry avait en plus la gestion de l'équipe de Quiddich des Gryffondor, et comme il tenait à gagner la Coupe il ne ménageait pas ses efforts et demandait beaucoup à ses coéquipiers. Il avait mis en place un programme strict d'entraînements une à deux fois par semaine. La première rencontre était prévue fin octobre et ils devaient jouer contre les Serdaigle.

Harry mangeait tous les matins avec Drago, et Ron et Hermione continuaient de l'accompagner, ils arrivaient presque à en apprécier sa compagnie. Hermione en tout cas découvrait un jeune homme très différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé, une fois la couche de méchanceté inculquée par son père Mangemort retirée, on trouvait un jeune homme très bien élevé et intelligent, parfois très drôle même. Certains matins, le petit-déjeuner ressemblait presque à une conférence quand Hermione et Drago trouvaient un sujet de débat en rapport avec des domaines de la magie desquels Ron et Harry n'avaient jamais entendu parler.

Harry cependant n'arrivait pas à se satisfaire de ces rares moments échangés avec le jeune homme blond, d'autant plus que ce dernier ne parlait que peu à Harry et n'échangeait quasiment que des banalités, comme s'il cherchait à le maintenir à distance. Le petit-déjeuner était quasiment le seul moment qu'ils partageaient, excepté les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec Rogue, et les Potions. Pourtant Harry s'était rendu compte que Drago l'observait quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble, parfois à table ou dans les couloirs. Il s'était parfois trahi, malgré des efforts apparents pour que personne ne s'en rende compte.

La première rencontre de Quiddich de la saison venait de se terminer, et l'équipe de Gryffondor avait gagné. Le temps avait été clément, avec peu de nuages et une température agréable pour la saison. Une très belle victoire, car le score était très serré, Serdaigle menant légèrement, jusqu'à l'instant où Harry attrapa le vif d'or. Après s'être félicités les uns les autres, Harry et les membres de son équipe se dirigèrent rapidement vers les vestiaires, car une victoire au Quiddich était synonyme de fête dans la Salle Commune et ils ne voulaient pas rater cet évènement. Harry fut retenu par McGonagall qui voulait le féliciter de sa victoire et arriva dans les vestiaires alors que tous les autres étaient déjà lavés et habillés. Ron et Ginny le pressèrent de se dépêcher.  
— Partez devant, leur répondit-il, je termine et je vous rejoins. Je ne devrais pas être long, gardez-moi de quoi manger !

Harry se dépêcha de prendre une douche et enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches pour regagner son casier et s'habiller. Il avait les cheveux encore humides, et ceux-là gouttaient dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Il se dit qu'il ferait bien de les raccourcir un peu, ils commençaient à être longs. Perdu dans ses pensées, mais surtout dans le flou sans ses lunettes, il ouvrit son casier et enfila rapidement son caleçon et son pantalon et se frotta les cheveux avec sa serviette. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la silhouette élancée qui l'observait depuis l'entrée du vestiaire. Il sursauta et faillit s'assommer sur la porte du casier en entendant une voix derrière lui.  
— Félicitations Potter… c'était un beau match, et j'ai particulièrement apprécié la façon dont tu as attrapé le vif d'or.

Harry se retourna d'un coup pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy, celui-ci venait de l'entrée des vestiaires et s'approchait.  
— La vache Malefoy, tu m'as fichu une de ses trouilles ! Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu débarques dans des vestiaires où tu n'as rien à y faire !  
— Mais j'étais bien visible depuis longtemps, si tu n'étais pas aussi bigleux tu m'aurais vu en sortant de ta douche… répondit Malefoy avec un mince sourire énigmatique.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose de désagréable, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il n'avait pas reconnu le ton dédaigneux habituel de l'ancien Drago Malefoy, et se sentait déstabilisé par ce nouveau ton bien trop doucereux pour être honnête. Harry referma la bouche avant d'avoir l'air idiot, et haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre alors que Drago s'était arrêté à un mètre de lui.  
— Heu, merci pour ton compliment Malefoy… mais tu aurais pu attendre que je sorte du vestiaire pour me féliciter.  
— Hum… je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi… au contraire, je pense que j'aurais vraiment raté quelque chose si je t'avais attendu à l'extérieur, répondit Malefoy avec un léger sourire et des yeux rieurs qui parcoururent rapidement son corps.

Puis il lui fit un clin d'œil, tourna les talons et sortit rapidement des vestiaires. Harry en resta bouche bée, sa serviette de bain humide à la main, et ses cheveux qui continuaient à goutter dans son dos. Après quelques instants durant lesquels on aurait pu le croire stupéfixé, Harry secoua la tête, et termina rapidement de s'habiller. Il espérait rattraper Malefoy avant que celui-ci ne retourne au château, il voulait des explications !

Malheureusement, il se rendit compte que Malefoy n'était nulle part en vue, à tel point qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas transplané directement dans sa Salle Commune, avant de se rappeler qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. En proie au doute, Harry décida donc de reléguer cette énigme dans un coin de sa tête et alla retrouver ses amis en Salle Commune des Gryffondor pour fêter leur victoire.

* * *

Quatre semaines s'écoulèrent sans que Harry arrive à se retrouver seul avec Malefoy pour obtenir une explication. Les devoirs toujours plus nombreux, les rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, les cours, les retenues avec Rogue, les entraînements de Quiddich, et les révisions imposées par Hermione pour les A.S.P.I.C. étaient autant de difficultés pour Harry qui ne voyaient pas le temps passer. Fin novembre et ses courants d'air glacés étaient arrivés, et la gelée de la nuit persistait jusqu'à midi.

Quatre semaines durant lesquelles il déjeuna tous les matins avec son ami blond, toujours en compagnie de Hermione qui adorait ces moments, Ron ayant finalement décidé de prendre son repas du matin avec Dean et Seamus, car il ne s'amusait pas assez avec eux. Ces petits-déjeuners commençaient toujours de la même façon, Malefoy saluait Harry et Hermione en les regardant l'un après l'autre dans les yeux, toujours avec un léger frémissement de lèvres que Harry aurait juré lui être adressé.  
— Bonjour à tous les deux. Avez-vous bien dormi et fait de beaux rêves cette nuit ?  
Ensuite, il enchaînait sur un sujet compliqué auquel Harry ne comprenait souvent pas grand-chose tandis qu'Hermione lui répondait.

Quatre semaines durant lesquelles Harry s'assit à ses côtés en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sans réussir à lui parler, bien trop surveillé par Rogue qui ne laissait absolument rien échapper à sa vigilance. Surtout depuis que les nouveaux amis s'étaient assis côte à côte au premier cours de l'année. Ce jour-là, il avait failli s'étouffer de stupeur et son visage était devenu vert comme s'il allait être malade. Supposant qu'il s'agissait encore des manigances du Survivant, comme il aimait à l'appeler, il le surveillait très étroitement. Au moindre mot, Harry se retrouvait en retenue.

Quatre semaines durant lesquelles Harry avait de plus en plus souvent croisé le regard gris de Malefoy qui semblait le chercher parmi les autres élèves, dans les couloirs entre les cours, lors des déjeuners et dîners qu'ils ne passaient pas ensemble, et même lors des entraînements de Quiddich que Drago venait immanquablement regarder. Il s'éclipsait pourtant toujours dès que Harry sifflait la fin de celui-ci.

Quatre semaines durant lesquelles Harry s'endormait chaque soir après avoir consulté la carte des Maraudeurs pour vérifier que Malefoy était dans son dortoir. Harry s'endormait en pensant à des yeux gris, et finit naturellement par en rêver.

Ses amis commençaient à le trouver étrange, il parlait très souvent de Malefoy et semblait particulièrement étourdi. Il oubliait ses affaires en cours pour espérer croiser Malefoy qui s'attardait avec Rogue pour discuter, il répondait à côté quand on lui posait une question, et il ne mangeait plus beaucoup.

* * *

Lors du dernier entraînement de Quiddich des Serpentard avant leur rencontre avec Poufsouffle, un lundi soir, Harry décida d'aller les espionner en secret sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait déjà essayé de venir assister aux entraînements, mais se faisait toujours rabrouer par le capitaine de l'équipe qui refusait que Harry connaisse leurs tactiques de jeu, comme si cela pouvait les empêcher de perdre contre les Gryffondor. Cela énervait particulièrement Harry qui n'avait jamais demandé à Malefoy de quitter les gradins pendant ses propres entraînements.

Il arriva sur le terrain presque au moment où le sifflet annonçait la fin de l'entraînement et vit les joueurs mettre pied à terre et se diriger vers les vestiaires où il les suivit discrètement. En arrivant dans les vestiaires, il chercha un endroit pour se cacher où personne ne pourrait le bousculer malencontreusement, tout en ayant une vue dégagée vers les casiers des Serpentard.

Il entendait les filles de l'équipe rigoler au loin, et voyait de la vapeur sortir en volutes des douches des garçons. Celle-ci finit par totalement occulter sa vue et il s'en trouva étrangement agacé. Enfin, les jeunes hommes commencèrent à quitter les douches, semblant presque voler tant il y avait de vapeur au sol, Crabbe et Goyle en premier et ensuite Malefoy en grande discussion avec son capitaine. Harry n'arrivait pas à les entendre, le bruit de l'eau qui coulait encore l'en empêchait. Malefoy semblait énervé et fronçait ses sourcils, seul signe des émotions qu'il ressentait. Le capitaine sembla trouver une façon de clore la discussion et chacun se dirigea vers son casier.

Durant ces quelques instants, Harry eu tout le loisir d'observer son ancien ennemi, qui, il ne pouvait que l'admettre, était vraiment bien fait de sa personne. Ses cheveux blonds, un peu longs, lui tombaient devant les yeux, encore ébouriffés du passage d'une serviette de bain. Quelques gouttes d'eau luisaient sur sa peau très blanche et jouaient avec la lumière, on aurait presque dit des petits diamants. Le jeune homme avait un corps mince et athlétique, avec des muscles fins bien dessinés. Il tourna le dos à Harry pour chercher ses habits dans son casier, et malgré la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui ordonnait de détourner les yeux, celui-ci ne put pas s'empêcher de le regarder dénouer sa serviette et dévoiler des petites fesses rondes. Incapable de se détourner du spectacle qu'offrait le corps de Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter semblait tétanisé. Il ressentit un petit pincement au creux de son ventre et sentit son visage se colorer de rouge alors que le jeune homme blond terminait de s'habiller et sortait rapidement des vestiaires, seul.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Harry vit là l'occasion qu'il cherchait depuis des semaines, et il se dépêcha de sortir du bâtiment pour rattraper Malefoy. Il espérait que ses camarades de maison allaient prendre tout leur temps pour se rhabiller, il n'avait pas envie d'être dérangé.

Il rattrapa le jeune homme en quelques minutes, retira sa cape qu'il fourra dans sa veste et le héla.  
— Hey Malefoy, attends-moi !  
— Potter ? répondit-il, surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu me suis ?

Malefoy se retourna vers Harry le temps de le laisser revenir à sa hauteur, sembla jeter un œil inquiet aux alentours et reprit son chemin vers le château.  
— Ah, mais non, heu, je t'attendais près des vestiaires pour te parler, répondit Harry, un peu essoufflé.  
— Je t'écoute…

Harry prit quelques instants pour réfléchir, en fait il ne se rappelait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire à Malefoy, comme si son cerveau avait été mis en pause. Mais le silence se prolongeait et Malefoy finit par tourner la tête vers lui et le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Ça devenait gênant.  
— Oui, oui, écoute, je pensais que ça serait sympa de passer un peu de temps ensemble en dehors des cours tu vois, un peu comme l'année dernière ?

Malefoy se mit à rire, Harry ne s'y attendait pas, car Malefoy ne riait pas très souvent, ne jamais perdre le contrôle de ses émotions, c'était son crédo.  
— Potter, tu as besoin de me filer en douce le soir, après mon entraînement, pour me demander de passer du temps avec toi comme au bon vieux temps ? Si je ne te connaissais pas, j'aurais plutôt pensé que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose de plus intime tu vois… Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ce matin par exemple ? Tu as peur que Hermione se rende compte de quelque chose que tu veux cacher ?  
— Non, non, mais pas du tout, enfin heu, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'est venu d'un coup ce soir c'est tout. Je…je trouve qu'on a pas trop le temps de discuter depuis la rentrée. Tu passes tout ton temps à philosopher avec Hermione !  
— Très bien, Potter, tu me tiendras au courant de quand et où tu veux qu'on passe du temps ensemble. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir…

Drago fit un clin d'œil à Harry et continua son chemin. Harry tenta tant bien que mal de meubler le silence qui suivi, et qui lui semblait assourdissant. Après quelques minutes de banalités sur le temps qui se refroidissait et le Quiddich, les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans le Hall du château puis se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs, Malefoy prétextant beaucoup de devoirs à terminer.

* * *

Harry rêva de Malefoy cette nuit-là, et il se réveilla en sursaut au petit matin en sueur et particulièrement tendu sous la ceinture. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, essayant de se remettre les idées en place et de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il se souvenait avoir rêvé de Malefoy nu comme un ver, se trémoussant devant lui, installé confortablement dans un fauteuil. Un rêve plus que dérangeant pour Harry, qui jusqu'à ce jour ne s'était jamais senti attiré par les garçons.

La vie normale reprit son cours, mais Harry rêva de Malefoy toutes les nuits de la semaine, et chaque matin il se réveillait dans le même état. Ça ne pouvait plus durer, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution à ces rêves perturbants, et il se résolut à en parler à la personne la plus intelligente qu'il connaissait. Peut-être Hermione aurait-elle une explication et une solution à lui proposer.

C'était samedi, et aujourd'hui devait avoir lieu la rencontre de Quiddich de Serdaigle contre Serpentard. Harry devait absolument trouver le temps de parler à Hermione avant la fin de la journée, avant de passer une nouvelle nuit de fantasmes débridés. Il était tellement épuisé par ses nuits qu'il se réveillait avec des cernes de plus en plus noirs chaque jour, ça devait s'arrêter.

Harry passa l'intégralité de la rencontre de Quiddich à suivre Malefoy des yeux. Un observateur extérieur aurait pu croire que le capitaine des Gryffondor étudiait les techniques de son futur adversaire. Harry essayait par ailleurs de s'en persuader lui-même, mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il y avait plus que ça.

Dès la fin de la rencontre entre les deux équipes, marquée par Malefoy brandissant le vif d'or, Harry se leva et tenta de jouer des coudes pour descendre des gradins et rejoindre les vestiaires. Il semblait oublier que le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard allait sûrement l'envoyer se faire voir. Hermione rattrapa Harry par un bout de son écharpe, et celui-ci faillit s'étrangler.  
— Hermione, toussa-t-il, mais enfin, veux-tu bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu veux attenter à ma vie ?  
— Harry, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, répondit-elle, avec l'un de ses regards qui voulaient dire qu'elle avait déjà tout compris.

Harry trouvait toujours cela assez effrayant de constater que son amie avait une telle intelligence, ainsi que des capacités d'observations et de déductions si importantes, qu'elle comprenait en général toujours tout avant les autres, même quand les autres étaient eux-mêmes concernés. Il baissa les yeux et hocha la tête pour montrer son assentiment.  
— Rendez-vous dans la volière dans trente minutes, je me débarrasse de Ron et je te rejoins, ajouta-t-elle tout bas.

Harry se dépêcha donc de descendre des gradins, en espérant avoir le temps de passer devant les vestiaires avant de se diriger vers la volière. Il faisait déjà bien froid pour cette première semaine de décembre, et les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas. Les pensées de Harry étant complètement tournées vers son ancien ennemi lui firent penser aux vacances, il se demandait où lui-même passerait Noël, mais surtout où Malefoy serait à cette époque. Habituellement, celui-ci rentrait chez lui, mais cette année il ne pourrait pas retourner au manoir, alors resterait-il à Poudlard ? Et si oui, Harry aurait-il aussi le loisir de choisir d'y rester également ? Il espérait que ces deux semaines sans cours lui permettraient de voir Malefoy plus souvent. Harry ne se rendait même pas compte que prévoir de passer du temps avec Malefoy pendant les vacances n'arrangerait sûrement pas son problème nocturne.

Il arriva aux vestiaires alors que les Serdaigle en sortaient, et tenta discrètement de jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Il se fit rapidement rabrouer et se résigna à se diriger vers la volière et à y attendre Hermione. Il chercha Edwige des yeux afin de lui donner une noix spécial hiboux et la caresser. Il n'avait que très peu d'occasions d'envoyer du courrier ces derniers temps et la chouette supportait parfois mal autant d'inaction. Cette dernière était presque tout en haut de la volière et descendit vers Harry pour se poser sur son épaule et manger. Hermione arriva au moment où Edwige reprenait son envol pour partir chasser.

Hermione s'assit sur un rebord en pierre, et fit signe à Harry de la rejoindre à ses côtés. Elle espérait que personne ne viendrait pour envoyer une lettre, mais l'endroit qu'elle avait choisi lui permettait de voir si quelqu'un montait les escaliers, et le bruit que faisaient les volatiles estomperait le bruit de leur conversation.  
— Harry, je m'inquiète pour toi, commença Hermione, d'ailleurs Ron également commence à trouver que tu agis de façon bizarre, ce qui est presque alarmant puisqu'il ne remarque jamais rien.

Elle soupira et continua :  
— Est-ce que tu as encore eu des problèmes avec ta cicatrice ? Ou avec la recherche des Horcruxes avec Dumbledore ?

Harry réfléchit quelques instants avant de se décider, il ne savait pas par où commencer.  
— Hermione, je me rends compte en effet que j'ai peut-être un comportement inhabituel pour vous depuis quelque temps, même si je n'en avais pas conscience jusqu'à récemment. Je voudrais te rassurer sur le fait qu'il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose de grave, ça n'a pas de rapport avec Voldemort, ou les Horcruxes. C'est un peu plus personnel…

Hermione lâcha un petit soupir, apparemment soulagée que son meilleur ami ne subisse pas d'affreuses douleurs à sa cicatrice, et lui sourit, l'invitant à continuer. Harry prit une grande respiration et lâcha dans un souffle :  
— C'est en rapport avec Malefoy.

Il attendit, inquiet, les yeux baissés, la réaction de son amie. Celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir réagir, alors il leva la tête pour la regarder. Elle avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres, et semblait presque amusée. Harry se demanda si Hermione n'était pas en train de se moquer de lui.  
— Harry, j'avais deviné qu'il y avait bien quelque chose en rapport avec Malefoy, et ce depuis l'année dernière déjà. Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine comme ça à son sujet ? Tu as l'air si gêné d'en parler, comme l'an passé quand tu nous as appris que vous passiez du temps ensemble et que tu avais peur de nous le dire.

Harry piqua un fard. Comment pouvait-il lui raconter ce qui se passait dans ses rêves, il n'allait jamais y arriver… Peut-être valait-il mieux commencer par autre chose que les rêves.  
— Heu, Malefoy a une attitude que je trouve bizarre depuis la rentrée, tu ne trouves pas ?  
— Je ne sais pas Harry, j'avoue qu'avant cette année je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, je ne peux pas vraiment te dire s'il agit bizarrement. Si tu veux dire par là qu'il ne me traite plus Sang-de-bourbe, alors oui ça peut paraître bizarre, mais on s'y habitue bien finalement, dit-elle en riant.  
— Alors il n'y a sans doute que moi qui ai remarqué qu'il ne m'adressait quasiment jamais la parole quand nous ne sommes pas seuls ? Et aussi le fait qu'il m'observe en permanence, j'ai fini par m'en rendre compte… Et il a eu une attitude un peu bizarre dans les vestiaires après la victoire contre Poufsouffle fin octobre, et depuis il est venu regarder tous nos entraînements… J'ai aussi l'impression qu'il cherche à éviter de se retrouver seul avec moi, j'ai essayé de lui proposer de reprendre nos rencontres comme l'année dernière, mais il a toujours des excuses. Et, heu…

Harry avait tout débité d'une seule traite, en se disant que ça passerait plus vite s'il ne tournait pas autour du pot.  
— Oui, Harry ? Tu voulais ajouter quelque chose ?  
— Heuuuu, depuis quelque temps je rêve de lui, termina Harry dans un murmure.  
— Autre chose, Harry ? demanda Hermione gentiment.

Harry secoua la tête pour signifier qu'il en avait terminé, et garda la tête baissée, les joues rouges. Hermione attendit quelques instants avant de prendre la parole, comme si elle laissait le temps à Harry de digérer ces aveux.  
— Harry, je crois qu'il n'y a rien de très mystérieux dans tout cela… J'ai remarqué depuis bien longtemps que Malefoy t'observe quand vous êtes dans la même pièce, et cela depuis la fin de l'année dernière.

Il leva des yeux étonnés vers Hermione. Alors comme ça Malefoy l'observait déjà l'année dernière… Les pensées de Harry s'emballèrent et son visage se décomposa, il était en train de se rendre compte que le problème ne pouvait venir que de lui !

Hermione lui posa la main sur le bras et tourna son visage vers elle à l'aide de son autre main. Harry avait les joues en feu et semblait vraiment déboussolé.  
— Harry, regarde-moi !

Il accepta de lever les yeux vers elle.  
— Harry, visiblement ce que j'ai dit t'inquiète. Dis-moi à quoi tu penses.

Harry plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de son amie, et il n'y vit aucune trace de moquerie, ou de méchanceté, rien que son amitié à toute épreuve. Il pouvait lui faire confiance, et décida de lui répondre honnêtement.  
— Je crois que j'ai un problème grave Hermione, je crois que j'ai une attirance pour lui, c'est horrible ! dit-il d'une voix un peu aigüe.

Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux et s'y accrocha comme à une bouée, il continua sur un ton désespéré :  
— Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, j'ai dû mal interpréter les choses venant de sa part et je me suis mis à fantasmer tout seul, et il s'en est rendu compte ! C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas me voir tout seul, qu'il ne me parle pas ! Je me rends compte maintenant que son attitude n'est sûrement pas différente d'avant, c'est moi qui ai changé !

Maintenant Harry semblait vraiment au bord du gouffre. Il commençait à tirer sur ses cheveux, et Hermione eut peur qu'il se fasse mal. Elle se leva, se mit face à lui, lui retira doucement les mains des cheveux et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.  
— Harry, ne te fais pas mal comme ça. Tirer sur tes cheveux n'arrangeras pas les choses… commença-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle avait gardé les mains de Harry dans les siennes, et lui frottait doucement le dos d'une main avec son pouce.  
— Harry, il faut d'abord que tu te sortes de la tête que tu es anormal ou que tu as un problème grave. Il n'y a rien de mal à se sentir attiré par une personne du même genre que soi. Ensuite, je crois que tu te voiles complètement la face sur les raisons qui font que Malefoy se tient à l'écart de toi, mais je ne préfère pas trop m'avancer quand même, et c'est à lui d'en parler.

Harry semblait réfléchir intensément…  
— Harry, continua Hermione, je pense qu'il est normal à nos âges d'avoir une attirance pour quelqu'un d'autre, et ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça que Malefoy se soit invité dans tes songes. Après tout, vous avez toujours été proches, même si à une époque c'était pour s'insulter et se taper dessus… Je crois que tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter de ça, mais plutôt de savoir comment en parler avec lui !

Harry la regarda dans les yeux un long moment, semblant peser le pour et le contre.  
— Alors tu penses que c'est normal ? Que c'est rien qu'un truc d'ado plein d'hormones hein ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix.  
— Je ne sais pas si c'est juste un truc temporaire ou non Harry, seul toi peux le savoir, mais non ce n'est pas anormal. Tu es attiré par lui, voilà tout. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux d'en avoir parlé ?

Harry hocha la tête et soupira, la mort dans l'âme. Il avança la tête vers celle de son amie, et posa son front contre le sien, les mains toujours dans les siennes. Il se sentait en effet rassuré et un peu apaisé d'avoir parlé de son problème.  
— Merci Hermione, dit-il doucement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry se releva, se tapota les joues comme pour se réveiller et essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux encore plus décoiffés qu'habituellement. Peine perdue, ils étaient totalement incontrôlables.

Puis ils quittèrent la volière, y laissant les confidences de Harry s'envoler dans les airs.

Harry monta rapidement dans le dortoir après le dîner, il voulait réfléchir tranquillement à sa discussion avec Hermione, et surtout essayer de dormir assez longtemps pour ne pas être épuisé le lendemain. Il avait tout de même beaucoup de devoirs à terminer pour la semaine à venir.

Il réfléchit longuement, jusque tard dans la nuit, mais pour une fois, il ne se réveilla pas épuisé. Malefoy s'était pourtant encore invité dans ses rêves, et cela n'avait pas été de tout repos, mais Harry s'était détendu et ne luttait plus contre son sommeil et contre ses rêves, il avait pu se reposer normalement. En revanche, la douche glacée était toujours nécessaire pour être présentable devant les autres élèves, et il s'en serait bien passé étant donné qu'il commençait vraiment à faire froid en ce début de décembre.

* * *

Harry passa tout son temps libre, c'est-à-dire peu de temps, à réfléchir à un moyen de communiquer à Malefoy une date et un lieu de rendez-vous sans que personne d'autre soit au courant. Il aurait bien voulu en parler au petit-déjeuner, maintenant que Hermione était au courant de ses états d'âme, mais il avait peur d'être surpris par d'autres élèves.

Les élèves de septièmes années étaient particulièrement occupés, il restait moins de deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël, et les professeurs n'étaient pas cléments avec eux. Ils avaient chaque jour des montagnes de devoirs pour le cours suivant, et Harry, à l'instar de ses camarades, passait tout son temps à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, avait même du mal à trouver des places disponibles pour les élèves des autres années qui voulaient également travailler. Pourtant, Harry continuait à penser à son problème du moment. Et c'est Hermione, encore une fois, qui lui apporta la solution.

Alors qu'ils travaillaient un soir à la bibliothèque, Ron se plaignit pour la millième fois de son devoir de Potions :  
— Je n'y arriverais jamais, et j'ai presque envie d'abandonner les Potions… Slughorn est un bon professeur, mais j'ai l'impression de revivre le cauchemar des B.U.S.E.S.… Je regrette presque les punitions d'Ombrage tellement ce devoir me semble compliqué !  
— Ron, répondit Hermione d'une voix lasse, je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir dire ça un jour, mais je suis presque d'accord à ce sujet. L'année des B.U.S.E.S. était très difficile, mais nous avions quand même le temps de faire nos réunions de l'A.D., alors qu'actuellement ça serait totalement impossible !

Ron n'en revenait pas d'avoir entendu Hermione valider ses plaintes, c'était comme si Noël était déjà là, son visage rayonnait de bonheur ! Cela lui suffit pour se remettre à l'ouvrage avec le sourire, et il continua son devoir sans se plaindre durant une heure entière.

Harry quant à lui pensait à cet échange entre ces deux amis, et espérait que ce rapprochement porterait ses fruits, et qu'ils se rendraient enfin compte de leurs sentiments respectifs. La mention de l'A.D. par Hermione ne voulait pas sortir de ses pensées, il n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose, cela l'agaçait, car il ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur son devoir de Potions… D'un coup, il se rappela comment il donnait rendez-vous à ses amis lors des réunions de l'A.D. et il se traita mentalement d'imbécile de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Les faux-galions étaient la solution à son problème de rendez-vous avec Malefoy. C'était simple comme bonjour, il lui suffisait de retrouver son faux-galion qu'il avait conservé, et ensuite s'assurer que Malefoy avait toujours bien le sien.

Il replongea dans les souvenirs de l'année précédente, quand il avait donné l'un des faux galions à Malefoy, après s'être assuré que seuls leurs deux faux-galions étaient connectés. Pour cela, il avait dû légèrement modifier le sort créé par Hermione qui avait relié ensemble des dizaines de pièces à l'époque de l'A.D. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque le surprenne avec Malefoy. De cette façon, les deux garçons se donnaient rendez-vous, souvent en pleine nuit, et généralement dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, pour discuter pendant des heures.

Harry avait réussi à remettre la main sur son faux-galion, et attendait le bon moment pour glisser discrètement à Malefoy un mot à ce sujet. L'occasion parfaite arriva le lundi matin de la dernière semaine avant les vacances, à la fin du petit-déjeuner.

La Grande Salle était presque désertée par les élèves de cinquième et sixième années, la plupart d'entre eux essayant de rattraper leur sommeil en retard avant de commencer les cours de la journée. Nombre d'entre eux avaient décidé de ne pas prendre de vrai petit-déjeuner, et de dormir plus longtemps, car leurs nuits étaient longues et studieuses. La Grande Salle était donc clairsemée, et Harry se retrouva presque seul à la table des Serpentard, à petit-déjeuner avec Malefoy et Hermione. Même ces derniers semblaient légèrement éteints, avec de gros cernes sous les yeux, et peu bavards pour une fois. Hermione quitta la table rapidement, elle avait encore un devoir d'Arithmancie à terminer avant midi, et fila à la bibliothèque. Harry sauta sur l'occasion inespérée de parler à Malefoy en tête à tête, avant que celui-ci s'esquive également.  
— Malefoy… commença Harry, chuchotant presque, tu as toujours le faux-galion qu'on utilisait l'année dernière ?

Son ami leva la tête vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, et Harry faillit se noyer dans ses yeux gris. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que Malefoy ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux de cette façon, dans le monde réel en tout cas — car dans ses rêves c'était quotidien. Il regardait Harry avec un air un peu bête, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que cette histoire de galion venait faire ici.  
— Heu Malefoy, tu te rappelles du faux-galion n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry

Malefoy hocha la tête, mais ne semblait pas plus avancé. Il avait surtout l'air particulièrement épuisé, et semblait presque terminer sa nuit pendant qu'il mangeait.  
— Tu te souviens, je voulais qu'on passe du temps ensemble, alors j'ai repensé au faux-galion pour se donner rendez-vous. Alors, tâche de le garder dans ta poche et j'y inscrirais une date et un lieu.

Malefoy sembla sortir de sa torpeur, les informations ayant enfin eu le temps d'être digérées par son cerveau ralenti par une grande fatigue. Il sourit malicieusement, de son petit sourire en coin qui le rendait si attachant et que Harry avait fini par adorer.  
— T'en fais pas Potter, il n'a jamais quitté ma poche, ton faux-galion. Par contre je t'en supplie, attends les vacances, car je n'ai déjà presque pas le temps de dormir ces temps-ci!  
— Tu restes ici pour Noël ? demanda Harry, n'arrivant pas à croire en sa chance.  
— Potter, au cas où tu aurais oublié, je ne peux plus rentrer chez moi maintenant. Et j'ai demandé à rester à Poudlard pour Noël, car j'ai failli mourir d'ennui cet été quand j'étais caché par l'Ordre, ajouta-t-il à voix très basse.

Sur ces mots, il se leva, adressa un petit signe de la main à Harry, et partit récupérer ses affaires pour le premier cours de la journée. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles, tout s'était déroulé tellement simplement. Et Drago avait toujours le faux-galion dans sa poche, encore une énigme pour Harry, qui décidément n'arrivait plus à comprendre Malefoy, d'autant plus que son état d'épuisement mettait ses neurones à rude épreuve.

* * *

Le dernier jour du semestre arriva, et à peine les cours étaient-ils terminés que les élèves commencèrent à affluer dans le Hall. Tous les élèves souhaitant rentrer chez eux devaient s'y retrouver, et les professeurs les escorteraient jusqu'au train. Toutes les précautions étaient prises pour que rien ne leur arrive entre les portes du domaine de l'école et la gare de Pré-au-lard.

Le château s'était presque vidé, il ne restait que quelques élèves ne pouvant, ou ne voulant pas, rentrer chez eux pour les fêtes, parmi lesquels Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville et Malefoy. Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient préféré rester à Poudlard pour passer Noël avec Harry. Luna avait hésité et avait décidé de rester avec Neville, qui lui, pour la première fois avait décidé de ne pas passer Noël avec sa grand-mère. La période de Noël était déprimante pour lui, et il estimait qu'il pouvait décider pour lui-même maintenant.

Le premier samedi de ces vacances fut particulièrement calme, aucun élève de cinquième ou septième années ne se montra dans la Grande Salle avant une heure avancée de la matinée. Toutes et tous semblaient rattraper un sommeil en retard monstrueux.

Vers 11 h 30, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Hermione arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, et y retrouvèrent Luna et Drago, à table, en pleine discussion. La pièce avait été complètement réorganisée pour être adaptée à cette matinée un peu particulière. La table habituelle des Serpentard était couverte de plats divers et variés, et la table habituelle des Gryffondor était dressée, attendant les élèves. Les deux autres tables avaient disparu, et bien entendu la table des professeurs était vide à cette heure. Harry et ses amis comprirent rapidement qu'ils devaient prendre une assiette et se servir à la table Serpentard avant d'aller s'assoir à la table Gryffondor pour manger.

Hermione s'assit d'office à la gauche de Malefoy et Ron à côté d'elle. Neville se dépêcha de s'assoir en face de Ron, à côté de Luna, et Ginny s'assit également à côté de Luna. Il restait à Harry une place à la droite de Malefoy, face à Ginny. Les autres élèves s'étaient assis loin du duo improbable de Drago et Luna, ces deux-là ayant des réputations plus ou moins effrayantes.

Drago salua Harry de la tête quand il s'installa, et continua à discuter avec Luna et Hermione qui s'était intégrée facilement à la discussion. Comme d'habitude, Harry resta plutôt silencieux tout le repas, échangeant quelques paroles et regards avec Ginny.

Il n'avait pas très faim, comme souvent ces derniers temps, un nœud était toujours là dans son ventre. Ces dernières semaines, il avait attribué cette sensation au stress dû au rythme effréné des cours, des devoirs et des autres activités, mais ce matin il était libéré du poids de tout ça et se sentait toujours patraque. Il pensait également à Ginny, se demandant parfois s'il avait bien fait de ne jamais répondre aux avances subtiles qu'elle avait déployées l'année passée, cela avait l'air de l'avoir peinée de se rendre compte que Harry n'était pas intéressé. Ils avaient eu une discussion à ce sujet durant l'été et le sujet s'était clos facilement, sans heurts et sans ressentiments de la part de Ginny. Elle avait accepté la situation et semblait être passée à autre chose, ils restaient d'excellents amis tout simplement.

Harry terminait son pudding, perdu dans ses pensées, quand Malefoy se leva pour quitter la table. Il salua les autres élèves et passa derrière Harry pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Au moment où il passait dans son dos, Harry crut sentir une légère caresse dans sa nuque, à peine plus appuyée qu'une brise, et des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine. Il se retourna tout de suite, mais ne vit que Malefoy qui s'éloignait de son habituelle démarche altière. Avait-il vraiment ressenti une caresse ou n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination, alors qu'il pensait justement à son voisin de table quand c'était arrivé ? Il regarda le plafond magique de la Grande Salle, puis le reste de la pièce, espérant apercevoir un hibou amenant du courrier, qui l'aurait frôlé de ses ailes, mais non rien, aucun hibou en vue. Il termina son pudding rapidement et s'éclipsa, prétextant une envie pressante, il pourrait peut-être rattraper Malefoy.

Malheureusement, Harry ne le vit nulle part quand il sortit de la Grande Salle, comme à son habitude Malefoy semblait s'être volatilisé. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il avait maintenant le moyen de le contacter autrement, et monta dans chambre chercher son faux-galion, sa cape, son écharpe et ses gants. Après une courte hésitation, il prit également son Eclair de feu, ça lui changerait les idées de voler un peu en attendant Malefoy.

Harry se rendit sur le terrain de Quiddich, posa son balai et sorti son faux-galion de sa poche. Il murmura un sort, agita sa baguette, et le message « terrain quiddich, maintenant » s'afficha sur la tranche de la pièce. Harry rangea sa baguette et son faux-galion dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, remis ses gants et enfourcha son balai pour voler un peu. Il faisait froid, mais le ciel était sans nuages et le soleil le réchauffait agréablement. Malefoy allait forcément avoir le message, puisqu'il gardait apparemment le galion dans sa poche, Harry n'avait qu'à attendre un peu.

Le temps s'écoula rapidement, et Harry ne se rendit pas compte que deux heures étaient passées, il s'était pris au jeu et s'était entraîné intensément. Il était à dix mètres au-dessus du sol et soufflait quelques instants quand il vit une silhouette élancée s'approcher du terrain de Quiddich, une silhouette blonde qui tenait un balai à la main. Il regarda sa montre, et se dit que Malefoy avait vraiment pris son temps pour venir, mais il était venu.

Le jeune homme blond aperçut Harry dans les airs et enfourcha son balai pour le rejoindre alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore atteint le terrain de Quiddich.  
— Salut Potter, tu voulais me voir ? lança-t-il joyeusement à Harry en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
— Salut Malefoy, répondit Harry, tu veux voler un peu ?

Sans plus se concerter, les deux jeunes hommes s'élancèrent et se poursuivirent durant presque une heure. Harry se concentrait sur son vol, il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse distraire et tombe de son balai, il aurait tellement honte de lui ! Le Quiddich était l'une des rares choses pour lesquelles il se savait très bon et il était fier de dépasser Malefoy dans cette discipline.

Après quelque temps, Harry fit signe à son adversaire de rejoindre le sol, et se posa à terre, légèrement essoufflé, les joues rouges d'avoir été fouettées par le vent froid de décembre, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'au réveil. Malefoy le rejoignit, les joues également rouges, reprenant son souffle, les yeux brillant après cette course poursuite avec Harry.

Harry ne savait pas comment aborder les choses, et se demandait comment il s'était mis dans cette situation. Il savait qu'il devait parler de certains points avec Malefoy, mais comment faire ? Par où commencer ? Malefoy lui retira une épine du pied en entamant la discussion.  
— C'était sympa ce vol, Potter. Que veux-tu faire maintenant ?  
— On rentre vers le château pour se réchauffer, on pourra discuter en chemin, qu'en penses-tu ? répondit Harry.

Malefoy acquiesça et ils marchèrent lentement vers le château. Harry prit quelques instants pour réfléchir et se décida pour une discussion assez banale sur les vacances d'été. Il préférait continuer à découvrir un peu la vie de son ami avant de tout lui avouer. Il n'avait pas eu le droit de le contacter durant deux mois, et s'était demandé ce qu'il avait fait durant tout ce temps. Malefoy avait déjà évoqué l'ennui ressenti pendant ces deux mois, mais il répondit aimablement avec force détails à Harry qui ne cessait de l'abreuver de questions.

Il lui raconta qu'il avait été caché par l'Ordre chez l'un de ses membres, en pleine campagne moldue. Sa mère et lui ne pouvaient sortir de la maison que dans le jardin, heureusement assez grand, mais uniquement une heure par jour et après avoir pris du polynectar pour avoir l'apparence de moldus. Malefoy avait bien entendu détesté ça, et s'était apparemment ennuyé à mourir, sans avoir le droit de recevoir ou d'envoyer du courrier par hibou, sans pouvoir voler sur son balai, avec pour seule compagnie sa mère qui faisait une dépression.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent devant la grande porte du château, le soleil se couchait déjà, et la température baissait rapidement. Ils accueillirent avec soulagement et soupir de bien-être la relative chaleur du Hall.  
— C'était sympa de voler avec toi Potter, on remet ça demain ? demanda Malefoy à Harry avec un léger sourire.  
— C'est une excellente idée, rendez-vous à 13 h 30 si ça te convient ? On aura plus de temps pour voler avant qu'il fasse nuit, répondit Harry, les yeux brillants d'impatience contenue.  
— Ça marche, à tout à l'heure au dîner, Potter.

Et Malefoy s'éloigna tranquillement vers les cachots, pour aller se changer avant le dîner. Harry se dirigea quant à lui vers la tour Gryffondor pour passer du temps avec Ron et Hermione avant de manger. Il arriva dans Salle Commune avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, la tête pleine de projets plus fous les uns que les autres concernant Malefoy et ce qu'il avait à lui avouer. Son petit nœud à l'estomac était toujours là, mais il se sentait comme réchauffé de l'intérieur, heureux d'avoir pu enfin passer du temps avec son nouvel ami, et d'autant plus qu'il avait pu voler. Voler sur son balai était probablement l'une des rares choses au monde qui pouvait le faire sourire en toute circonstance.

Hermione remarqua rapidement le visage heureux de Harry, et lui fit un petit signe de la tête, se doutant qu'il avait vu Malefoy. Harry s'installa avec elle et Ron, ils discutèrent et rigolèrent ensemble, comme si tout était bien dans ce monde.

Ce soir-là, Harry s'endormit comme une souche, sans avoir le temps de se retourner vingt fois dans son lit, sans avoir le temps de ruminer ce qu'il avait à dire à Malefoy, sans s'inquiéter de sa réaction.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu, si vous le souhaitez une petite review me fera plaisir.

A bientôt pour la suite (et fin).


	2. Un Noël inattendu

Note de l'auteure :

Voici donc la deuxième partie (et la fin) de cette première fiction.

Je voudrais remercier les personnes ayant pris le temps de m'écrire une review suite à la publication du premier chapitre, mais également les personnes ayant mis mon histoire en favori, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer :

Je précise que l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à leur auteure JK Rowling , je n'ai fait que les emprunter.

J'ai gardé les éléments des livres jusqu'au tome 5 inclus, et j'ai créé des divergences à partir du tome 6.

Rating :

Il s'agit d'une fiction classée M, en raisons de relations homosexuelles explicites, et dans cette partie c'est amplement justifié ! Déconseillé donc aux personnes mineures ou ne souhaitant pas lire de relations intimes homosexuelles détaillées et très explicites ^^

* * *

Harry était dans une pièce décorée dans les tons beige et ocre, une petite table en bois verni et un grand canapé gris qui semblait particulièrement moelleux trônaient en plein milieu. Sous ses pieds nus, un très grand tapis très doux de couleur rouge, tellement épais qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ses doigts de pieds qui s'y enfonçaient. Une console d'un blanc nacré se trouvait contre le mur, juste en face de lui, et sur celle-ci se trouvait des petits gâteaux, ainsi qu'une théière, un grand pot à bec fermé, et de la vaisselle. Il se retourna pour regarder derrière lui, et il vit une jolie porte de bois sombre, toute simple mais élégante avec une poignée gris mat. Contre les deux autres murs se trouvaient tout un tas de poufs plus ou moins empilés, de différentes couleurs chaudes, il y en avait tellement que Harry aurait pu s'y allonger et s'en servir de lit. Dans un des coins, près des poufs, il y avait une petite bibliothèque en bois clair, avec quelques livres et objets posés sur les étagères. De sa position, Harry ne voyait pas bien ce que c'était.

Il ne connaissait pas cette pièce, il ne savait pas comment il avait atterri là, mais il s'y sentait bien. Le tapis était doux sous ses pieds, la température était très agréable et la lumière de la pièce, qui semblait venir de nulle part, était douce et tamisée. Harry se dit que cet endroit était une véritable aubaine, qu'il allait pouvoir tranquillement s'y reposer sans être ennuyé par des compagnons de dortoir bruyants.

Un bruit dans son dos l'alerta et il se retourna pour voir la porte s'ouvrir sur une silhouette. Drago entra dans la pièce et referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Il était beau, dans sa tenue entièrement noire, une tenue que Harry savait qu'il appréciait porter. Une chemise simple, boutonnée presque jusqu'en haut, une veste assez classique qu'il avait gardée ouverte, et un pantalon droit. Chose inhabituelle, il ne portait ni chaussures ni chaussettes. Ses cheveux blonds, mi-longs, tombaient le long de son visage, sa peau pâle semblait presque luire dans la lumière tamisée de la pièce et ses yeux gris avaient pris la couleur d'un nuage d'orage prêt à déverser une averse.

Drago sourit doucement et s'approcha lentement de Harry, sans un mot, les mots auraient été incongrus ici et Harry ne s'attendait pas à entendre Drago parler. Il arriva à sa hauteur et s'arrêta tout près, un éclair de malice dans les yeux. Il leva la main droite, toujours lentement, et toucha du bout de ses doigts la tempe gauche de Harry, puis descendit pour glisser le long de sa mâchoire. Un délicieux frisson traversa Harry des pieds à la tête, un frisson doux et tiède, comme les doigts de Drago. La main droite de ce dernier retomba doucement et attrapa celle de Harry. Il le fit doucement tourner sur lui-même et le tira calmement jusqu'au canapé, en restant toujours face à lui. Drago s'assit sur le meuble moelleux et attira Harry à son côté. Ce dernier était bien, il se sentait à sa place, en confiance, et son petit nœud dans le ventre le titillait gentiment. Drago lui faisait son petit sourire en coin qu'il aimait tellement, il aurait voulu lui dire à quel point il aimait secrètement ce sourire particulier.

Drago tenait toujours la main gauche de Harry, et il leva l'autre pour la passer dans les cheveux bruns du Gryffondor, découvrant sa cicatrice sur le front, la caressant du bout des doigts. Ceux-ci parcoururent le visage de Harry, son nez, ses lèvres, son menton et la ligne de sa mâchoire, puis vinrent se perdre dans son cou et se calèrent derrière sa nuque, en douceur. Son pouce caressa la peau de la nuque de Harry, qui sentit un nouveau frisson le parcourir, et il ferma les yeux pour mieux l'apprécier, comme pour mieux se rappeler plus tard cette sensation délicieuse. Il rouvrit les yeux, et perdit son regard vert dans celui de Drago, ses yeux si gris, si troublants. Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte d'une beauté pareille auparavant ?

Lentement, Drago approcha son visage de celui de Harry et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser si léger et si fugace que Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il ait eu lieu. Drago le regardait, et Harry savait qu'il attendait une éventuelle réaction négative de sa part, qu'il lui laissait la possibilité de se détourner et de refuser quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pour rien au monde Harry ne se serait détourné de ce regard envoutant, il voulait s'y perdre, s'y noyer, il voulait encore sentir les douces lèvres de Drago, pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Comme pour faire suite à cette pensée, Drago s'approcha doucement et l'embrassa de nouveau, plus longtemps cette fois et plus fermement également. Harry accueillit ce baiser avec ferveur, et y répondit. Il leva sa main droite, qui reposait sur sa cuisse, la posa sur l'épaule de Drago et s'y accrocha. Le baiser devint plus intense, plus profond, et Drago prit le visage de Harry en coupe.

Les lèvres de Drago s'entrouvrirent et sa langue glissa sur les lèvres de Harry, léchant et caressant. Harry accepta avec plaisir l'invitation de cette langue chaude et douce et ouvrit la bouche à son tour, avec un lourd soupir. Leurs respirations devenaient plus profondes et plus rapides, leurs mains caressaient les épaules, les cous, les visages avec impatience. Harry se sentait bien, et sans qu'il s'en rende compte son petit nœud à l'estomac s'était déployé dans son ventre et une douche chaleur s'en échappait pour le réchauffer en entier. Il était à sa place, là dans les bras de Drago, et le temps pouvait s'arrêter.

Harry se réveilla au petit matin, murmurant le nom de Drago, et contrairement à ces dernières semaines il s'éveilla progressivement, et non en sursaut. Une fois mieux éveillé, il s'assit dans son lit et se frotta le visage, essayant de s'ancrer dans le réel et de ranger son rêve si réaliste dans la catégorie onirique de ses souvenirs. Son petit nœud au creux du ventre était toujours là, à le tirailler. Il se rendit compte que la douche glacée était encore une fois nécessaire, comme chaque matin depuis des semaines, et il remerciait silencieusement tous les jours la personne ayant créé les lits des dortoirs de Poudlard. En effet, ceux-ci présentaient de lourds rideaux qui pouvaient se fermer, afin de créer un peu d'intimité — et accessoirement conserver la chaleur — pour les élèves le souhaitant. Ces derniers temps, Harry fermait systématiquement ses rideaux avant de s'endormir, ne voulant pas que ces camarades de chambre le voient en mauvaise posture avant même qu'il ne s'éveille.

* * *

La première semaine de vacances s'écoula presque comme dans un rêve pour Harry, même si Hermione le houspillait tous les matins pour qu'il vienne travailler quelques heures avant de sortir voler. Les journées de Harry étaient presque toutes identiques depuis ce premier samedi, il se levait, prenait son petit-déjeuner puis allait travailler à la bibliothèque avec Ron, Hermione et Neville. Après le déjeuner il se rendait sur le terrain de Quiddich et volait avec Malefoy pendant deux heures. À la fin de leurs entraînements, ils rentraient vers le château tout en discutant de choses et d'autres, et faisaient souvent un détour dans le parc pour prolonger leurs discussions avant de rentrer pour dîner et rejoindre leurs Salles Communes respectives.

La veille de Noël arriva, et Harry et ses amis découvrirent les décorations dans le château. Comme d'habitude, la Grande Salle présentait les habituels sapins couverts de guirlandes et boules de Noël brillantes. Les armures du château étaient ensorcelées et entonnaient des chants de Noël dès qu'un élève passait à proximité. L'ambiance était légère et joyeuse, et Harry s'était réveillé avec une certitude. Aujourd'hui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Malefoy serait mis au courant de ce qui tracassait Harry, et tant pis si cela devait briser leur amitié.

La journée se déroula comme les précédentes, mais le dîner fut somptueux. Les professeurs étant restés à Poudlard avaient fait dresser une unique table au centre de la Grande Salle, pour eux-mêmes et les élèves présents dans le château. La soirée fut ponctuée de rires, de discussions enflammées, et d'explosions de pétards magiques.

Avant de descendre dîner, Harry avait pris soin de jeter un sort sur son faux-galion « SdB Préfets 22 h ce soir », et il espérait que Malefoy avait eu le message, qu'il n'avait pas laissé son galion dans la poche d'un vêtement dans son dortoir. Il se doutait que le dîner se prolongerait suffisamment tard pour se rendre directement après à la Salle de Bains des Préfets.

Harry était assis entre Hermione et Luna, et malgré la bonne ambiance et le repas délicieux, il ne put avaler grand-chose. Son nœud à l'estomac lui faisait mal ce soir, il n'avait pas faim du tout et se sentait très inquiet. Malgré sa résolution de tout avouer à Malefoy, il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise et avait l'impression qu'il allait tourner de l'œil. Le fait de n'avoir presque rien mangé de la journée aurait amplement pu expliquer sa sensation de malaise, mais il n'en avait pas conscience, il mettait tout sur le compte de son stress.

Hermione s'était rendu compte du changement d'attitude de son ami, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas, un peu comme au début de l'année avant qu'il lui raconte ses problèmes de cœur. Elle essaya tout le repas de l'inciter à manger, et tenta discrètement de le questionner sur ce qui le tracassait.

Aux environs de 21 h 45, Malefoy se leva, remercia chaleureusement les professeurs, souhaita bonne nuit à ses camarades encore attablés et quitta la Grande Salle. Harry ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux un seul instant depuis qu'il s'était levé, et Hermione s'en rendit compte. Elle soupira et chuchota dans l'oreille de Harry.  
— Harry, tu n'es pas très discret.

Il sursauta et tourna immédiatement les yeux vers son assiette. Elle continua.  
— Je suppose que ton attitude bizarre de ce soir à un rapport avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça discrètement et répondit du bout des lèvres à Hermione.  
— Il saura tout ce soir, débrouille-toi pour retenir Ron et les autres, je pars dans 10 minutes et je ne dois pas être suivi.

Elle posa la main sur son bras pour confirmer qu'elle avait compris, et repris naturellement la discussion qu'elle avait entamée avec Ron et Neville. Ces derniers ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte de leur échange presque silencieux.

Harry essaya de ne pas surveiller sa montre toutes les minutes, et quitta la Grande Salle comme prévu à 21 h 55. Il sortit lentement de la pièce, et une fois hors de vue, il se précipita dans la tour de Gryffondor, se brossa les dents, glissa sa cape d'invisibilité dans la poche de sa veste, vérifia sa tenue et sa coiffure — ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi indisciplinés et il abandonna l'idée de les coiffer — puis il rejoignit au pas de course le couloir où donnait la Salle de Bains des Préfets. Grâce à son statut de capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor, il avait droit d'utiliser cette Salle de Bains, même s'il n'y allait que rarement et continuait à se préparer dans les sanitaires de la tour Gryffondor.

Il arriva devant la porte à 22 h 10 essoufflé et en nage, se rendit compte qu'il ne devait pas vraiment être à son avantage et regretta de ne pas avoir pris plus de temps d'avance pour se préparer. Il attendit quelques instants que son cœur cesse de battre à tout rompre et posa l'oreille sur la porte, dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose de l'autre côté. C'était peine perdue, il n'y avait aucun bruit audible depuis ce côté de la porte. En même temps, il imaginait mal Malefoy l'attendre en jouant des castagnettes avec les tuyaux de la baignoire, dans le cas où Malefoy l'attendait bien sûr.

Harry inspira un grand coup, ouvrit lentement la porte, se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur et referma silencieusement derrière lui. Il se retourna, la peur au ventre, et son cœur fit un bond en découvrant Malefoy, mi-assis, mi-adossé à la gigantesque baignoire, les bras croisés, dans une attitude nonchalante. Il était venu, Harry se sentit rassuré de le voir, et dans le même temps complètement paniqué à l'idée de ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Pour une raison mystérieuse, Malefoy semblait très amusé de la situation. Harry remarqua qu'il s'était changé et ne portait plus la même chemise qu'au dîner, c'était typique de Malefoy et cela le fit sourire.  
— Salut Potter, que me vaut l'honneur d'un rendez-vous clandestin en pleine nuit ? demanda Malefoy sur un ton amusé.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, s'approcha de quelques pas et prit une grande inspiration pour trouver le courage de se lancer. Il avait les mains moites et fit un effort pour ne pas les essuyer sur son pantalon. Il les mit dans ses poches, dans une attitude qu'il espérait détendue.  
— Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement Malefoy, je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire. En tout cas moi j'ai des choses à te dire.  
— Ouuuh, mais tu me ferais presque peur Potter ! répondit Malefoy, hilare. Sérieusement, on a passé des heures à voler ensemble cette semaine et tu n'as pas trouvé l'occasion de me parler de ces choses sérieuses ?

Harry se sentait mal, Malefoy avait l'air trop joyeux, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, avait-il bu avant de se rendre à leur rendez-vous ? Ou bien avait-il déjà tout deviné et se moquait-il de lui ? Il avait l'impression que tout était déjà fichu, mais se rappela sa résolution, il devait tout lui dire, il ne supportait plus de passer tant de temps avec lui sans lui avouer ses sentiments. Harry se balançait légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains profondément enfouies dans les poches de son pantalon, la tête baissée. Il commença à parler, en espérant ne pas être coupé.  
— Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de mon choix de te parler ici et maintenant, mais tu pourras sûrement convenir que la discussion est plus aisée ici au chaud que dehors dans le froid, perchés sur des balais. Harry leva la tête pour regarder Malefoy, celui-ci hocha légèrement la tête et semblait à l'écoute. Harry décida de continuer sur sa lancée, il était maintenant trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Il garda courageusement la tête relevée pour voir les réactions du jeune homme en face de lui.  
— Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire tout ça, alors je vais tenter de ne pas m'emmêler les pinceaux et je te demanderais de ne pas me couper la parole.

Harry inspira un grand coup.  
— Je pense que je devrais commencer par te dire que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pris le temps de te connaître avant l'an dernier, parce que j'ai découvert quelqu'un de bien. L'année dernière on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, sans que personne d'autre ne soit au courant, et plus j'apprenais à te connaître plus je t'appréciais. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point ces moments étaient devenus importants pour moi. Je me suis retrouvé un peu perdu pendant les vacances d'été, on m'avait dit que je ne pouvais pas t'écrire, que je ne pourrais pas te voir, et ça a créé comme un vide dans ma vie. Sauf que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite. À la rentrée, j'étais impatient de te revoir, de reprendre nos discussions, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver assez de temps pour ça, et je suppose que toi non plus, on a trop de travail cette année…

Harry reprit son souffle, lança un regard un peu inquiet à Malefoy, et voyant que ce dernier ne réagissait pas négativement, il continua.  
— Ce que je veux dire c'est que je me suis rendu compte cette année à quel point ton amitié était importante à mes yeux, et que je n'arrivais pas à vivre cette amitié comme je le voulais. En plus de ça, j'ai eu l'impression que tu étais plus distant avec moi, et que tu ne recherchais plus ma compagnie, peut-être parce que tu t'es trouvé d'autres amis. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien ce que je te dis, car je n'ai pas le droit de te dicter avec qui tu peux ou non être ami, d'autant plus quand il s'agit de Hermione. Enfin bref, je suis un imbécile.

Harry fit une nouvelle pause, Malefoy hocha la tête comme pour lui dire de continuer, qu'il l'écoutait.  
— La semaine qui vient de s'écouler m'a permis de me rendre compte de pas mal de choses. En passant de nouveau du temps rien qu'avec toi, j'ai réalisé à quel point cela m'avait manqué, que le vide que je ressentais, sans même savoir qu'il était là, était comblé en ta présence. Je rêve de toi depuis des semaines, je te cherche des yeux tout le temps, et j'ai cette petite boule au ventre en permanence. Et je ne savais toujours pas ce que ça voulait dire. J'ai fini par me rendre compte cette semaine, pour être complètement honnête ça m'a frappé ce matin au réveil, que tout ça voulait sûrement dire quelque chose. Je comprendrais que tu me retires ton amitié avec tout ce que je te dis, mais ça me ferait vraiment mal. Parce que, tu vois Drago, je crois que je suis amoureux de toi…

Enfin ! Harry avait réussi à tout lui dire, mais il ne sentait pas vraiment bien pour autant. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains étaient toujours aussi moites et il transpirait dans le dos. Il faisait vraiment trop chaud dans cette pièce, quelle idée d'avoir gardé sa veste ! Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges, la honte commençait à le submerger maintenant qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire, et il baissa la tête vers ses chaussures. Pourvu qu'il ne le prenne pas trop mal !

Drago avait rapidement affiché un large sourire, mais Harry ne l'avait pas vu, trop occupé qu'il était à observer le sol.  
— Harry…

Harry leva la tête à l'annonce de son prénom, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait dans la bouche de son ami. Et ce qu'il vit le décontenança quelque peu, Drago souriait franchement et ne montrait pas la moindre animosité.  
— Harry, tu en as mis du temps, dit-il calmement.

Harry en resta bouche bée.  
— Heuuu, pardon, quoi ? fut la seule chose qu'il put répondre.

Drago se mit à rire, un rire léger et cristallin, comme des notes de musique.  
— Je trouve que tu as mis du temps à te rendre compte qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre nous, Harry. Je pensais pourtant que tu avais compris certaines allusions.

Harry n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Il était sûrement en train de rêver, une nouvelle fois, c'était impossible que tout ça soit réel.  
— Est-ce que je comprends bien ce que tu es en train de me dire ? Tu…partages mes sentiments… ?

Drago lui fit son petit sourire malicieux et se décolla de la baignoire sur le bord de laquelle il était resté à moitié assis jusque-là. Il s'approcha de Harry qui était resté au milieu de la pièce.  
— Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr d'avoir des sentiments amoureux pour toi Harry, cependant il y a définitivement quelque chose entre nous, et je peux t'affirmer que ça fait bien longtemps que j'espère pouvoir te mettre dans mon lit !

Harry était complètement bloqué, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche à moitié ouverte, ne sachant pas s'il devait répondre ou pas. Pendant ce temps Drago s'était rapproché de lui, et lui passa tendrement la main sous la mâchoire comme pour l'inciter à la refermer.  
— Remets-toi Harry ! Et ferme la bouche on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau.

Harry referma la bouche et secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, alors que Drago éloignait sa main de son visage. Harry en profita pour mieux le regarder, il avait vraiment l'air sérieux, il ne se moquait pas de lui du tout. Son regard parcourut le visage Drago, se plongea dans ses yeux gris, et s'attarda sur ses lèvres légèrement roses. Elles semblaient l'appeler tandis que Drago les humidifiait du bout de la langue. Il osa lever la main et les effleurer du bout des doigts, si douces, comme dans ses rêves. Drago en profita pour embrasser la pulpe de ses doigts, les yeux mi-clos.

La main de Harry glissa le long de la mâchoire de Drago, descendit le long de son cou et alla se nicher dans sa nuque. Il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Drago. Quel délice, il était sûr maintenant de ne pas rêver, car rien ne pouvait être aussi agréable en rêve que ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment.

Il picora les lèvres du jeune homme blond d'une multitude de petits baisers, et ce dernier décida qu'il en voulait plus. Drago attrapa le visage de Harry en coupe entre ses mains et l'embrassa plus profondément, passionnément. Il ouvrit les lèvres et caressa celles de Harry avec sa langue, suça sa lèvre inférieure, le faisant gémir. Harry ouvrit la bouche à son tour pour accueillir et découvrir la langue chaude et douce de Drago. Les langues se mélangeaient et découvraient la bouche de l'autre. Harry était parcouru de délicieux frissons et son petit nœud à l'estomac se déployait doucement et le réchauffait de l'intérieur. Comme dans son rêve, se rappela-t-il brièvement.

Les souffles se firent courts. Harry avait posé ses mains dans le dos de Drago, et le serrait fort contre lui. Ils semblaient ne pas pouvoir être rassasiés de l'autre, et les mains de Drago se détachèrent du visage de Harry pour lui caresser le cou, les épaules, le dos. Il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon et pouvait constater que Harry était dans le même état, il sentait un renflement contre sa cuisse gauche et cela l'excita davantage. Drago tira sur la chemise de Harry pour la sortir de son pantalon et pouvoir passer les mains dessous. Il commença à le caresser doucement au niveau du ventre quand Harry interrompit le baiser et s'écarta légèrement en repoussant les mains du jeune homme blond. Drago en resta interdit.  
— Drago… je ne veux pas aller trop vite, d'accord… ? dit doucement Harry. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ce genre de choses, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux, légèrement honteux.  
— Si je comprends bien, tu n'as pas dû expérimenter grand-chose avec Cho en cinquième année, répondit Drago.

Harry secoua la tête, mortifié. Il se sentit obligé de se justifier.  
— Non en effet, ni avec personne d'autre si tu veux le savoir. Et encore moins avec un autre homme… Avant toi, je ne pensais même pas être attiré par les hommes d'ailleurs…

Harry avait toujours la tête baissée, les yeux fixés sur la chemise de Drago et les petits plis qu'elle formait. Drago lui releva doucement la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, et Harry y vu de la bienveillance, mais aussi un petit éclair de désir.  
— Harry, on ira à ton rythme, je ne suis pas pressé. Peu importe que j'aie plus d'expérience que toi.

Il lui sourit, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de répondre à ce sourire. Drago l'embrassa tendrement sur le bout du nez.  
— Après tout, ça fait des mois que je me soulage en pensant à toi, alors je peux bien attendre encore un peu, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Il s'écarta rapidement de Harry, se doutant que ce dernier pouvait mal prendre cette blague de mauvais goût. Harry réagit plus rapidement que lui et lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule, affichant un visage faussement offusqué.  
— Je ne vous connaissais pas ce ton grivois, Monsieur Malefoy, mais je prends note de vos capacités particulières pour plus tard, rétorqua-t-il en éclatant de rire à son tour.

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire de concert, et la magie de ce moment intime passé à s'embrasser s'évanouit dans les airs. Le fou rire passé, ils se regardèrent un moment et décidèrent d'un même mouvement de regagner leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Harry retrouva Ron et Hermione dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, ils s'étaient installés près du feu de cheminée. L'arrivée de Harry interrompit leur discussion et celui-ci se demanda s'ils ne parlaient pas de lui. Il prit conscience que cela l'aurait sûrement particulièrement énervé à une époque, mais ce soir il se sentait tellement heureux qu'il ne releva pas et s'installa à côté de Ron dans un canapé. Hermione avait pris place dans un grand fauteuil moelleux juste en face du canapé et regarda Harry, des interrogations plein les yeux. Harry lui fit un petit sourire et hocha discrètement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que les choses s'étaient bien passées, et elle répondit de la même façon. Ron, qui avait repris son discours sur l'équipe de Quiddich des Canons de Chudley, ne se rendit même pas compte de l'échange silencieux.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Harry ne rêva pas de Drago, pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Il se réveilla détendu et reposé, sans vraiment réussir à se souvenir de ses rêves, mais sans la sensation de frustration habituelle que le prenait dès le réveil. Il sourit en se rappelant l'épisode de la Salle de Bains des Préfets, et se sentit plus heureux que jamais. Il découvrit également que son petit à l'estomac avait disparu et qu'une sensation de chaleur l'avait remplacé. Puis il découvrit les cadeaux au pied de son lit, il avait complètement oublié que c'était Noël. C'était sûrement le plus beau Noël de sa vie. Il se rendit même compte que son estomac grondait, il avait faim !

La journée se déroula comme les précédentes, ou presque, Hermione ayant insisté plus que fortement pour que les garçons travaillent plus longtemps maintenant que la deuxième semaine de vacances débutait. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps ! Harry refusa de retourner à la bibliothèque après le déjeuner, mais promis de travailler plus à partir du lendemain, il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte être en retard sur le terrain de Quiddich, même si faisait gris et qu'il bruinait.

Il avait mangé rapidement, la tête plongée dans son assiette afin de ne pas fixer Drago qui avait pris un malin plaisir à s'assoir en face de lui à table. Harry n'avait pas trouvé d'autres solutions que de regarder son assiette, sinon il savait parfaitement qu'il aurait passé son temps à regarder son vis-à-vis, perdu dans ses yeux, et cela aurait été un peu louche.

Du fait de son empressement au déjeuner, Harry arriva en premier sur le terrain de Quiddich et décida de commencer à voler sans attendre. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Drago, et ils volèrent en silence pendant une bonne heure, tout en échangeant nombre de regards impatients.

N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, Harry se décida et mit pied à terre, espérant que le Serpentard ne tarderait pas trop à le rejoindre, mais on ne savait jamais avec lui. Quelques instants après il atterrit avec grâce et rejoignit Harry d'un pas léger.  
— Déjà, Harry ? Tu ne veux plus voler ? Je pensais pourtant que c'était ce que tu préférais faire par-dessus tout ? demanda Drago sur un ton faussement sérieux.

Harry ne lui répondit pas et attrapa brusquement ses lèvres pour les embrasser furieusement. Drago répondit avec empressement à son baiser, et laissa Harry lui lécher et lui suçoter les lèvres avec délectation. Enfin, Harry s'éloigna légèrement et reprit son souffle, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
— Tu n'avais qu'à le dire que tu ne voulais pas voler, je suis toujours partant pour d'autres activités avec toi, dit gentiment Drago, en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Harry.  
— Je voulais voler, mais j'en pouvais plus de te voir me regarder narquoisement à chaque fois que je croisais ton regard… D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que tu as fait exprès de t'assoir en face de moi à midi, alors que tu ne le fais jamais d'habitude, rétorqua Harry.

Il tenta de rester sérieux face à Drago, mais sa bouche s'étira rapidement en sourire. Il n'arrivait même pas à faire semblant d'être en colère après lui. Il était loin le temps où rien que la vue du jeune blond dans un couloir de l'école le rendait fou de rage.

Ils décidèrent de ne plus voler pour aujourd'hui et allèrent se promener dans le parc du château. Il n'y avait personne d'autre en vue, et Harry se sentait libre d'agir comme il le sentait, sans avoir peur du regard d'autres élèves ou de professeurs face à ce couple improbable.

Ils parcoururent le parc de long en large pendant plusieurs heures, discutèrent de choses et d'autres, s'embrassant passionnément dès que l'envie s'en faisait sentir, et le soleil termina bientôt sa course en chargeant le ciel de nuances rose et orange. Le froid se fit plus prégnant et les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers le Hall du château.  
— Harry, demanda Drago, on fait quoi pour les autres maintenant ? Je n'ai pas tellement envie de continuer à te voir uniquement dans la clandestinité.

Harry hocha la tête, il était assez d'accord là-dessus. Mais il avait peur des réactions des autres, il ne voulait plus être la cible du regard des gens, il avait trop souvent été pointé du doigt depuis sa première année. Même si finalement, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que les autres fois, et après tout il en avait l'habitude maintenant.  
— Rendez-vous à 19 h 30 devant la Salle de Bains des Préfets, on ira au dîner ensemble ce soir, ça règlera le problème, proposa Harry.

Drago acquiesça au moment où ils passaient la porte du Hall, et ils se séparèrent.

* * *

Harry arriva, comme à son habitude, en retard devant la porte de la Salle de Bains des Préfets.  
— Toujours aussi ponctuel à ce que je vois, lança ironiquement Drago qui s'était adossé au mur.

Harry haussa les épaules et prit le temps de l'observer. Il s'était changé pour le dîner, typique de Malefoy, il avait certainement pris une douche ou un bain après avoir transpiré dehors pendant le vol sur balai. Pour une fois sa tenue n'était pas entièrement noire, il avait enfilé un jean bleu très foncé près du corps qui soulignait ses jambes, une chemise gris acier qui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux et un gilet noir en grosses mailles de laine qu'il avait gardé ouvert.

Harry s'approcha pour le saluer à sa façon et l'embrassa tendrement du bout des lèvres, avant de laisser glisser sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire et dans son cou pour de légers baisers papillonnants. Sa peau sentait bon, un très léger parfum de vanille, oui il avait dû prendre un bain.  
— Allez Harry, on y va, sinon on aura plus rien à manger en arrivant, les Weasley auront tout mangé ! plaisanta Drago en repoussant gentiment Harry. Tu es prêt ?  
— Ok, on y va, répondit-il en soufflant un grand coup pour se donner du courage.

Harry attrapa la main de Drago et enlaça leurs doigts avant de se diriger vers les escaliers qui les amèneraient à la Grande Salle.

À quelques mètres de la porte de Grande Salle, Harry entendit les bruits de discussions et de vaisselle caractéristiques. Les autres avaient déjà commencé à dîner, et ils étaient sûrement les derniers. Harry s'arrêta à proximité de l'entrée de la pièce. Ils étaient le long du mur, invisibles pour les convives attablés. Son cœur battait la chamade, il sentait ses mains devenir moites et remercia silencieusement Drago de ne pas lâcher sa main transpirante. Ce dernier lui caressa le dos de la main avec son pouce pour l'encourager, et initia le mouvement vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Harry et Drago entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers le groupe formé par leurs amis, vers le milieu de la table dressée au centre de la pièce, ils pouvaient voir que ces derniers leur avaient gardé des places. Les conversations et les tintements de couverts cessèrent progressivement à mesure que le duo s'avançait dans la pièce. Les élèves des différentes maisons, tous mélangés, les regardèrent passer, étonnés. Certains en avaient même oublié qu'ils avaient la bouche ouverte, prêts à enfourner une cuillère ou une fourchette qui se retrouvait figée à quelques centimètres de l'orifice.

Harry tenta de ne regarder personne, ni sur le côté ni devant lui, où se trouvait la table des professeurs. Un rapide coup d'œil à celle-ci au moment de leur entrée lui avait suffi, il avait surpris le regard écœuré de Rogue, et il ne doutait pas qu'il allait encore plus en baver en cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal dès la reprise des cours. Il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise, mais Drago continuait de lui caresser le dos de la main et cela lui faisait du bien. Il le regarda furtivement et se rendit compte que le Serpentard semblait parfaitement à sa place et pas gêné le moins du monde.

Arrivés près de leurs amis, un petit moment de gêne s'installa, ils avaient bien gardé des places pour Harry et Drago, mais séparées. Ce qui, somme toute, était bien normal puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais mangé côte à côte depuis le début des vacances et leurs amis s'étaient assis dans la même configuration que d'habitude. Luna eut la présence d'esprit de se décaler pour laisser assez de place pour les deux garçons, et ils purent s'assoir. Le silence fut interrompu par le directeur Dumbledore qui reprit la conversation qu'il avait avec son voisin, et les autres professeurs firent de même. Le reste de la table, ou presque, recommença à manger, s'arrachant à la contemplation du couple.

Ron, Ginny et Neville ne s'étaient pourtant pas décidés et semblaient comme pétrifiés d'étonnement. Luna fit comme à son habitude et commença à parler avec Drago de plantes inconnues de Harry. Hermione prit la parole, essayant de dédramatiser la situation.  
— Hé ho, réveillez-vous, dit-elle en donnant un petit coup de coude à Ron. Il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat, Harry et Drago se sont trouvé des affinités particulières, voilà tout.

Elle lança un regard compatissant à Harry et enfourna une bouchée de purée de pommes de terre. Neville reprit ses esprits et sembla réaliser que Luna et Drago discutaient de botanique, il s'intéressa aussitôt à leur échange. Ron avait finalement refermé la bouche quand Hermione l'avait cogné, mais regardait encore Harry avec des yeux ronds.  
— Bon, Ron, tu me fais un peu flipper à me fixer comme ça… Et ta purée dégouline de ta fourchette, lui dit Harry, toujours aussi gêné et mal à l'aise.

Ron cligna des yeux, deux ou trois fois, puis les informations montèrent à son cerveau. Il reposa sa fourchette dans son assiette.  
— Dis-moi Harry, c'est une blague que vous avez décidé de nous faire ou c'est sérieux ? demanda Ron à son ami.  
— Non Ron, ce n'est pas une blague, et j'apprécierais que tu arrêtes de me regarder comme si j'étais un Scrout à pétard, répondit Harry un peu sèchement, légèrement sur la défensive.  
— Ok, ok, t'énerves pas vieux… Si ça vous convient à tous les deux ça me va. Et puis bon, c'est pas le premier choc que vous provoquez tous les deux, termina Ron en haussant les épaules et en reprenant sa fourchette.

Ginny sembla retrouver contenance durant l'échange entre Harry et son frère.  
— Bon, et bien au moins je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'avais pas la moindre chance avec toi, dit-elle en rigolant doucement.

Et le repas se termina relativement normalement pour tout le monde.

* * *

La deuxième et dernière semaine des vacances de Noël se termina rapidement, et les élèves revinrent la veille de la rentrée. Bien évidemment, la majorité d'entre eux étaient au courant du nouveau potin avant même de revenir. Difficile d'imaginer que la petite vingtaine d'élèves restés au château pour les vacances aient réussi à mettre au courant la majorité de l'école en quelques jours, et pourtant ! Les hiboux de Poudlard avaient rarement eu autant de travail !

Le point positif pour Harry c'est qu'il savait qu'une fois l'attrait de la nouveauté passé, on arrêterait de le dévisager. Il l'avait déjà vécu avant et savait que ça ne durerait pas éternellement.

Le côté négatif de sa nouvelle situation sentimentale c'était les troupeaux de filles qui passaient leur temps à glousser et soupirer quand il passait à proximité. C'était devenu insupportable. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi celles-ci se mettaient à s'intéresser à lui quand il s'affichait ouvertement avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Malgré tout, la vie à Poudlard reprit son cours normal, avec les bons et mauvais côtés. Les élèves de septième et cinquième années étaient toujours submergés de travail, et l'équipe de Gryffondor préparait sa rencontre avec Poufsouffle. Elle aurait lieu en février.

Avec tout ça, Harry était débordé, d'autant plus qu'il essayait de passer tour son temps libre, donc pas beaucoup, avec Drago. Ce qui faisait que leurs nuits étaient plus que courtes la plupart du temps. Le seul moment où ils arrivaient à trouver du temps pour eux c'était le soir, après le dîner — et les éventuels devoirs à terminer. Ils se retrouvaient en général dans la Salle de Bains des Préfets, mais après quelque temps, ils se rendirent compte que d'autres élèves auraient bien voulu y accéder de temps à autre. Ils décidèrent donc de trouver un autre endroit de rendez-vous où ils ne seraient pas trop dérangés.

Harry et les autres membres de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor venaient de rejoindre les vestiaires après un entraînement éprouvant, il pleuvait des cordes et il faisait très froid. Un temps normal pour fin janvier cela dit. La séance avait pourtant été fructueuse, et ils avaient donné le meilleur d'eux même. Drago avait assisté à l'entraînement depuis les gradins, comme chaque fois, emmitouflé dans une épaisse cape à capuche, un sort anti-pluie jeté sur l'étoffe. À peine Harry avait-il sifflé la fin de l'entraînement que Drago s'était dépêché de rejoindre les vestiaires pour se mettre à l'abri et retrouver Harry.

Il était déjà là, nonchalamment appuyé sur son casier, quand les membres de l'équipe déboulèrent dans les vestiaires en chahutant, dégoulinants de pluie, boueux jusqu'aux genoux. Harry se dirigea directement vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et ouvrit les bras pour l'enlacer. Drago se redressa et mit ses mains devant lui pour arrêter Harry.  
— Harry, tu es vraiment trop sale, je refuse que tu salisses ma tenue, que j'ai miraculeusement réussi à garder propre malgré ce temps abominable, dit Drago d'un ton sérieux.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux de chien battu, espérant le faire plier. C'était peine perdue et il le savait, c'était le même numéro à chaque entraînement sous la pluie. Cela avait le don de faire hurler de rire ses coéquipiers. Ils les entendaient d'ailleurs s'esclaffer dans son dos pendant qu'ils se déshabillaient pour aller prendre une douche.

Harry abdiqua et commença à se déshabiller, laissant tomber au sol ses vêtements trempés et boueux. Une fois en caleçon et t-shirt il fit signe à Malefoy de se pousser de son casier, déposa ses lunettes, prit une serviette propre et son gel douche et se dirigea vers les douches. Il se sentit brusquement tiré en arrière par le bras.  
— Et mon baiser, Harry ? demanda malicieusement Drago, les yeux pétillants.

Harry soupira, faussement agacé. Évidemment, maintenant qu'il s'était débarrassé du gros de sa crasse, le prince Malefoy daignait lui demander un baiser. Il le regarda avec un air offusqué.  
— Quoi ? Tu me repousses tout à l'heure, et je devrais maintenant accéder à ta demande ? Tu rêves, Drago !  
— Allez Harry, ne me demande pas de te supplier, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, répondit Drago, sûr de lui, comme toujours.

Harry ne put bien sûr pas lui dire non, comme toujours, et lui offrit ses lèvres. Quelques baisers plus tard, il rejoignit enfin les douches, les joues en feu et des papillons dans le ventre. Il prit tout son temps pour se décrasser, sachant pertinemment que les autres partiraient le plus vite possible et que Drago l'attendrait patiemment, quitte à arriver en retard au dîner. Et il aimait bien faire mariner son beau Serpentard. Il le soupçonnait également d'en profiter pour le reluquer discrètement une fois les autres partis, mais il n'avait jamais pu le vérifier. Il se douchait sans lunettes, et sans lunettes il n'y voyait rien à deux mètres, impossible de savoir si Drago le matait sans scrupules. Après tout, ça ne serait que justice, se dit Harry, il avait lui-même profité de sa cape d'invisibilité un jour et l'avait observé en secret.

Harry termina rapidement sa douche une fois qu'il n'entendit plus les autres garçons discuter près des casiers, se sécha sommairement et attacha sa serviette autour de sa taille avant de rejoindre son casier, et Drago. Celui-ci avait retiré la lourde cape et l'avait pliée proprement sur l'un des bancs, et il s'était assis à côté.

Les cheveux de Harry gouttaient dans sa nuque et sur son torse, et sa peau était rose d'avoir pris une douche trop chaude. Drago ne se priva pas du spectacle, le détaillant ouvertement. Harry était assez musclé pour son âge, l'entraînement de Quiddich avait eu des retombées positives sur son corps, ça ne faisait pas de doute, et Drago se plaisait à admirer les pectoraux finement dessinés et les abdominaux marqués.  
— Drago, retourne-toi s'il te plait, demanda Harry, comme à chaque fois.

Drago se retourna obligeamment, écoutant attentivement ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Il entendit la serviette être dénouée, frottée sur des cheveux et être accrochée à la porte du casier. Il entendit Harry fouiller dans ses affaires propres et déplier un tissu qu'il devina être un boxer. Il entendit le bruit du tissu frotter contre de la peau, et un bruit d'élastique qui claqua. C'était le moment de se retourner, il savait que Harry ne dirait plus rien maintenant. Il avait bien essayé la première fois, mais avait rapidement abandonné la partie, Drago était trop têtu. Et quand un Malefoy voulait quelque chose, il finissait toujours par l'obtenir.

Harry avait maintenant enfilé ses chaussettes et un pantalon propre. Il cherchait quoi mettre comme haut quand Drago se colla à son dos, posant son menton sur son épaule, l'entourant de ses bras. Harry suspendit sa recherche dans le casier, mit ses mains sur celles de Drago et soupira d'aise.  
— Je suis tellement bien dans tes bras, dit-il amoureusement.  
— Tu as l'air tellement à ta place dans mes bras, répondit Drago sur le même ton.

Harry reprit sa recherche de vêtement propre dans le capharnaüm qui lui servait de casier, tandis que Drago laissait glisser ses mains sur la peau de Harry, parcourant son ventre dur, caressant ses côtes, et termina en posant sur son torse ses mains, les doigts entrecroisés. Il baissa légèrement la tête et embrassa doucement l'épaule de Harry, il laissa sa langue lécher l'os de la clavicule et enfouit son visage dans son cou, léchant et mordillant la peau sensible.  
— Hum, tu sens tellement bon, dit-il dans un souffle.

Harry frissonna de plaisir. Sentir le souffle chaud de Drago dans son cou était un supplice, cela l'excitait terriblement. Non seulement ce dernier le savait parfaitement et s'en amusait, mais cela lui donnait également bien plus envie qu'il ne l'aurait avoué. Tout en continuant de dévorer le cou du Gryffondor, Drago fit glisser l'une de ses mains sur son ventre, puis plus bas, essayant de déboutonner son pantalon. Sa deuxième main s'était déplacée au niveau d'un téton et le pinçait doucement. La réaction de Harry ne se fit pas attendre, et il repoussa doucement les mains de Drago. Il attrapa enfin le t-shirt qu'il souhaitait mettre et l'enfila.  
— Harry… je sais que tu en as envie, lui susurra Drago à l'oreille, les yeux fixés sur son entrejambe.  
— Là n'est pas la question Drago, mais je meurs de faim, et le dîner ne nous attendra pas, alors il va falloir remettre ça à plus tard.  
— Tu es trop sage pour notre bien à tous les deux, où est donc passé le Gryffondor qui fonce tête baissée sans réfléchir ? grogna Drago en le laissant finir de s'habiller.  
— Il n'est pas si loin que tu crois. Rendez-vous à 22 h devant la Salle sur Demande, tu pourras te libérer ? demanda malicieusement Harry, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.  
— Je crois que je vais pouvoir me débrouiller.

Harry s'habilla chaudement et mit ses affaires boueuses dans le panier à linge. Drago enfila sa cape, prononça doucement un sort anti-pluie sur celle-ci et sur celle de Harry, et les deux garçons affrontèrent main dans la main le déluge pour se rendre au dîner.

* * *

Peu avant 22 h, Harry quitta la Salle Commune de Gryffondor pour se rendre à la Salle sur Demande, la carte des maraudeurs dans une main, la baguette dans l'autre, et sa cape d'invisibilité dans la poche. Il valait mieux être prudent, car le couvre-feu était pour 22 h et il n'avait pas le droit de se promener la nuit dans les couloirs.

Il arriva au niveau de la grande tapisserie en face du mur de la Salle sur Demande en même temps que Drago. La carte et la baguette avaient rejoint la cape dans sa poche.

Harry passa trois fois devant le mur et une belle porte de bois sombre s'y découpa. Harry prit Drago par la main et ouvrit la porte. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait trouver dans cette pièce. Il entra donc dans la pièce beige et ocre, garnie des mêmes meubles qu'il avait vus en rêve, le tapis rouge, le canapé moelleux, la table basse, la bibliothèque et la console blanche. Drago entra à son tour et en resta interdit. Alors comme ça Potter était capable d'avoir du goût, c'était particulièrement improbable !

Harry referma la porte et retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de s'avancer pieds nus sur le tapis épais. Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer, mais il lui semblait que c'était la chose à faire, c'était doux et agréable, il ferma les yeux de contentement. Après un temps d'hésitation, Drago fit de même, ne souhaitant pas avoir l'air idiot avec ses chaussures de ville alors que Harry était nu-pieds.  
— Je suis déçu Harry…, commença Drago.  
— De quoi ?  
— Tu n'as pas prévu de lit dans cette pièce ? termina Drago avec un sourire coquin.

Harry soupira, feignant l'exaspération. Il se retourna vers Drago qui était toujours près de la porte.  
— Tu penses bien que je ne vais pas te faciliter les choses tout de même, répondit-il avec un petit rire satisfait.

Harry s'approcha du Serpentard et lui attrapa la main pour le faire avancer sur le tapis. Drago fut agréablement surpris de la douceur de celui-ci et comprit immédiatement pourquoi Harry s'était déchaussé. Harry guida Drago vers le canapé et le fit s'assoir, puis il se dirigea vers la console blanche et rapporta sur la table basse quelques biscuits et deux tasses remplies de chocolat chaud.

Harry ne souhaitait pas vraiment manger ou boire quoi que ce soit, mais il tentait de s'occuper les mains pour cacher son inquiétude. Drago avait bien sûr remarqué son petit manège et agrippa sa manche quand il passa près de lui.  
— Harry, laisse tomber ces biscuits et vient près de moi.

Il tira doucement sur la manche de Harry pour le faire s'assoir à ses côtés. Il regarda attentivement son visage, il avait les joues légèrement roses, ses mains ne cessaient de remonter inutilement ses lunettes sur son nez, et il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Harry semblait en effet stressé.  
— Harry, pour la millième fois au moins, ne te sent pas obligé de quoi que ce soit avec moi, dit Drago en espérant rassurer Harry.  
— Je ne me sens pas obligé, mais c'est juste que je ne me sens pas très à l'aise. J'ai peur de pas savoir bien faire.

Drago sourit, et l'embrassa doucement.  
— Tout ce que tu feras sera bien, ne t'en fait pas, dit Drago entre deux baisers.

Les deux garçons s'embrassaient depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, tournés l'un vers l'autre dans le canapé. Leurs mains ne cessaient de parcourir les corps, papillonnant, se perdant dans des mèches blondes ou brunes, caressant les nuques et les dos.

Harry avait les mains posées sur le torse de Drago, tandis qu'il lui léchait doucement les lèvres. Il savait que cela avait le don de lui faire perdre ses moyens — ou presque — et Harry aimait particulièrement entendre son Serpentard gémir de plaisir quand il lui prodiguait cette caresse. Drago était toujours tellement fier d'affirmer qu'il gardait toujours le contrôle de lui-même, mais Harry découvrait avec plaisir que même l'aristocratique Drago Malefoy avait des faiblesses.

Drago avait passé ses mains sous le haut de Harry, caressant tantôt la peau de son ventre musclé, tantôt la peau de son dos, le griffant très légèrement, juste de quoi le faire frissonner. Harry avait l'impression que son sang devenait feu, son cœur battait fort et son excitation augmentait de minute en minute.

D'un geste rapide, Harry fit passer le pull gris de Malefoy par-dessus sa tête et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise noire. Il interrompit les baisers pour mieux se concentrer sur ses doigts qui s'acharnaient sur les boutons nacrés. Foutus boutons ! Pourquoi l'héritier Malefoy ne pouvait-il pas porter des t-shirts comme tous les autres adolescents ? Ce dernier rit doucement, ne faisant rien pour aider le Gryffondor, prenant un malin plaisir à le voir se démener. Histoire de lui compliquer un peu plus la tâche, il posa les mains sur les hanches de Harry, glissa la tête dans son cou et commença à lécher et souffler sur sa peau. Harry sentit immédiatement des frissons de plaisirs le parcourir, et maudit Drago d'avoir compris que cela le rendait fou de désir. Mais pas question de perdre le contrôle ce soir !

Le dernier bouton détaché, Harry retira sa chemise à Drago et passa lentement ses mains sur ses épaules, ses pectoraux finement dessinés, ses côtes légèrement visibles sous la peau blanche, son ventre musclé. Ses doigts chatouillèrent son nombril et caressèrent doucement la ligne de fins poils blonds qui en descendaient, pour s'arrêter au niveau de sa ceinture. Harry releva la tête, ne sentant plus le souffle de Drago dans son cou, pour découvrir que ce dernier, les mains toujours sur les hanches de Harry, avait fermé les yeux et légèrement rejeté la tête en arrière, un souffle rapide s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Vision exquise pour Harry qui décida qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, se promettant silencieusement qu'il arriverait bien à totalement lui faire perdre le contrôle ce soir.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Harry crocheta les doigts d'une main sous la ceinture de Drago, les deux premières phalanges se retrouvant entre le tissu et la peau, et tira doucement vers lui, sa deuxième main continuant à descendre pour très légèrement effleurer la bosse qui déformait le tissu. Harry fut rapidement récompensé de son audace, car Drago se mit à gémir et à se tortiller, pour réclamer une caresse plus appuyée. Harry cessa et ses mains vinrent se croiser derrière la nuque du Serpentard. Drago rouvrit les yeux pour croiser un regard vert brillant d'excitation et de malice.  
— Tu es sadique, Harry, dit-il avec une voix légèrement rauque, pleine de désir.  
— Et encore t'as rien vu, lui répondit Harry, avec un sourire coquin.

Poussant doucement Drago vers le dossier du canapé, Harry s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Drago en profita pour lui retirer son gilet et son t-shirt, puis Harry reprit les caresses sur le torse et le ventre du Serpentard, insistant sur ses petits tétons roses, tout en l'embrassant furieusement. Il n'arriverait jamais à se rassasier de sa bouche, de sa langue. Harry commençait vraiment à se sentir à l'étroit dans son jean, et sentait les légers mouvements du sexe de Drago qui se gonflait également de sang. Il se colla le plus possible à lui et se mit à onduler du bassin, cherchant à l'exciter encore plus. Une vague de feu lui brula le bas-ventre, et pris à son propre jeu il accéléra le mouvement, se perdant dans les sensations.

Harry avait abandonné les lèvres de Drago. Le front posé sur son épaule gauche, les mains crispées sur son ventre, il s'était abandonné aux sensations provoquées par les frictions de leurs sexes à travers les tissus. Sa respiration se fit hachée et il commença à pousser de petits gémissements incontrôlés. Drago avait complètement rejeté la tête en arrière sur le haut du dossier, ses mains pétrissant le dos du Gryffondor, le souffle court.

Dans un sursaut de volonté, il décida de prendre les choses en main, afin d'arrêter le supplice que lui faisait vivre Harry et parce qu'il aurait été bien en peine de se retenir encore longtemps. Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe de cette façon, il voulait le faire jouir autrement. Drago attrapa alors brusquement les deux mains de Harry, les enserrant fermement dans les siennes, et le fit basculer sur le canapé, se retrouvant au-dessus de lui, se gardant bien de le toucher. Harry ouvrit des yeux surpris, presque groggy du fait de l'arrêt brusque des sensations.  
— Drago, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry, encore légèrement essoufflé.  
— Laisse-moi faire te faire du bien Harry, et si ça ne va pas dis-le-moi c'est tout.

Drago posa doucement les mains du Gryffondor de chaque côté de son corps, sur l'assise du canapé et l'embrassa doucement, le visage en coupe dans ses mains. Il approfondit le baiser, laissant sa langue glisser entre les lèvres de Harry qui se laissa faire avec délectation. Ses mains caressèrent la ligne de sa mâchoire, puis son cou, et sa bouche suivit, léchant et soufflant sur la peau sensible. Provoquant inévitablement un gémissement du jeune homme brun qui se tendit sous la caresse. Les mains de Drago continuèrent leur chemin le long du corps de Harry, caressant et griffant doucement la peau, sa bouche suivant le même trajet quelques secondes plus tard. Il lécha, suça et mordilla les sensibles tétons, et Harry sentit des langues de désir partant de son bas ventre le parcourir tout entier. Il avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer uniquement sur les sensations, et sa tête reposait sur le haut du dossier. Il voulut passer ses mains dans le dos du Serpentard, mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas faire, plaquant doucement les mains baladeuses sur l'assise du canapé. Harry s'abandonna complètement aux sensations.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement incroyablement excitant, Harry sentit Drago glisser au sol et ses mains déboutonner son jean, baisser la braguette et crocheter les deux mains sous le tissu, de part et d'autre de sa taille. Drago s'immobilisa quelques instants et Harry rouvrit les yeux.  
— Je peux, Harry ?

Il ne put que hocher la tête et souleva légèrement les fesses pour aider Drago à lui enlever jean et boxer d'un seul et même mouvement. Son sexe dur était fièrement dressé, et Drago souffla légèrement dessus avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Les yeux acier de Drago étaient emplis de désir.  
— Harry, fais-moi confiance, tu pourras toujours m'arrêter si ce que je fais ne te convient pas.

Ce dernier hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, moins inquiet qu'excité maintenant. Il avait compris que Drago ne le forcerait pas, ne lui ferait aucun mal. Et son cerveau déjà plein d'endorphines était de toute façon presque incapable de réfléchir.

Drago s'installa confortablement entre les jambes de Harry, qu'il ouvrit un peu plus pour accéder plus facilement à l'objet de ses envies. Harry sentit une nouvelle fois un souffle d'air sur sa verge, ça le chatouilla agréablement. Puis des légers baisers, du bout des lèvres, depuis la base jusqu'au sommet. Drago caressa du bout des doigts la très sensible peau des bourses, et sa langue glissa le long du sexe de Harry en suivant l'une des veines saillantes qui le parcourait. Le traitement qu'il infligeait à Harry le fit haleter, et la vision qu'il avait de Drago entre ses jambes était magique.

Harry hoqueta de surprise et de plaisir quand Drago le prit en bouche, semblant l'engloutir. C'était doux, chaud et humide, une sensation comme il n'en avait jamais connu avant. Il sentit la langue de Drago titiller et jouer avec son gland et se sentit comme électrisé. Drago aspira, lécha et suça, de plus en plus vite, caressant d'une main ses bourses et de l'autre son ventre. Harry ne savait même plus où il était tellement c'était bon, il avait fermé les yeux et avait pris les cheveux de Drago à pleines mains.

Perdu dans son plaisir, il se rendit à peine compte qu'une main remplaça durant quelques instants la bouche de Drago. Puis il sentit une légère pression humide entre ses fesses, Drago caressait tout doucement du bout d'un doigt son anus. Harry fut surpris sur le moment, mais la main de Drago qui faisait des va et viens sur sa verge le détourna bien vite.  
— Reste détendu, chuchota Drago, fais-moi confiance.

Drago reprit rapidement son membre en bouche, Harry soupira d'aise, tandis que son doigt continuait à jouer vers son entrée. Il s'y enfonça lentement, très lentement. La sensation n'était pas désagréable, mais perturbante et il se contracta légèrement. Drago détourna une nouvelle fois son attention en jouant de la langue sur la peau hypersensible de son gland. Harry sentit bientôt une agréable pression à l'intérieur qui se transforma rapidement en plaisir intense, comme de petites décharges électriques se déversant dans son bas ventre.

Le désir montait de plus en plus vite et il arriva bientôt au point culminant, dans une espèce de sursaut de conscience il tenta de prévenir Drago.  
— À… arrêtes Drago chuchota-t-il.

Drago entendit Harry lui parler, mais il refusa volontairement de s'arrêter. Il sentit bientôt le corps entier de ce dernier se tendre, et de longs jets chauds de semence tapissèrent sa langue. Il donna encore quelques coups de langue, avala le liquide et releva doucement la tête. La vision qu'il eut de Harry était particulièrement excitante à ses yeux, ce dernier avait toujours les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux blonds — il sourit en pensant brièvement qu'il allait être complètement décoiffé —, sa tête reposait contre le dossier du canapé, les joues rouges, la bouche entrouverte pour mieux reprendre sa respiration, une fine pellicule de sueur le recouvrant. Il était tellement beau.

Drago détacha délicatement les mains de Harry de ses cheveux, se mit au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa doucement. Harry sortit lentement de sa torpeur et prit Drago dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui, comme s'il voulait fusionner avec son amant.  
— Merci, chuchota-t-il, à mon tour maintenant.

Il relâcha son étreinte et commença à défaire la ceinture et à déboutonner le pantalon de Drago quand celui-ci l'arrêta.  
— Ne te sens pas obligé de me rendre la pareille, Harry, j'ai pris du plaisir à le faire, je n'attendais rien en retour.  
— Moi aussi je veux te faire jouir Drago, il n'y a pas de raison que je sois le seul à en profiter, répliqua Harry en baissant sa braguette. En plus tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu as pas envie, on dirait que les coutures de ton pantalon vont craquer !

Drago se mit à rire doucement et secoua la tête.  
— Si tu insistes, alors oui j'ai envie. J'ai vraiment très envie de toi là maintenant ! répondit Draco en le regardant dans les yeux, une main lui caressant la joue.  
— Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quoi faire, mais tu n'auras qu'à m'expliquer, je t'obéirais au doigt et à l'œil.

Drago se mit debout en riant, et aida Harry à le débarrasser de ses vêtements qui rejoignirent les autres déjà éparpillés tout autour d'eux.  
— Viens là… dit Drago en prenant la main de Harry pour le faire se lever.

Il le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos, tendrement en faisant de petits dessins du bout des doigts, il embrassa son front, son nez, ses lèvres, son menton, la ligne de sa mâchoire et termina sa course dans son cou. Un petit coup de langue et il souffla sur la partie de peau humide, faisant frissonner Harry.  
— Dis donc Drago, tu triches, je croyais qu'on s'occupait de toi maintenant ! râla Harry.  
— On va y venir, t'en fais pas, mais j'ai besoin qu'une certaine partie de ton anatomie soit de nouveau réveillée pour ça, répondit-il malicieusement.

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à sentir l'envie réveiller ses ardeurs, et sentir le sexe dur de Drago contre ventre n'y était pas étranger.  
— Harry, j'ai très envie de te sentir en moi, je vais te guider.

Drago se dirigea vers le canapé, s'y assit élégamment — il mettait un point d'honneur à toujours s'assoir élégamment, quel que soit la situation —, attira Harry vers lui et s'allongea, une jambe pendant du rebord, l'autre pliée. Harry s'installa au-dessus de lui sans l'écraser. Drago prit l'une des mains de Harry, mit son majeur et son index dans sa bouche et se mit à sensuellement lécher ses doigts.  
— Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai fait tout à l'heure ? demanda Drago.  
— Oui, souffla Harry.  
— Je te laisse carte blanche, mais tu devras y aller doucement, un doigt à la fois. Tu devrais sentir quand je serai assez détendu.

Harry hocha la tête et embrassa Drago longuement avant de plonger vers son bas ventre. Il commença par embrasser sa verge, mit quelques coups de langue, Drago soupira de plaisir. Harry lécha consciencieusement ses doigts et caressa doucement l'anus de Drago, comme il se souvenait l'avoir ressenti plus tôt. Les souvenirs de ce moment étant plus que flous il se mit rapidement à improviser, Drago ayant l'air plus que réceptif à ce qu'il faisait. Il enfonça lentement le premier doigt, sentit les muscles de Drago se serrer puis se détendre à nouveau. Il poursuivit avec un deuxième doigt, et le temps que Drago se détende, il prit son sexe en bouche et fit le tour du gland avec sa langue. Drago se détendit tellement qu'il se mit à gémir doucement le prénom de Harry. Confiant, Harry glissa un troisième doigt aux côtés des deux autres, tout en continuant ses caresses buccales. Drago fut rapidement détendu, et commença à onduler des hanches, le souffle court et erratique.  
— Harry, prends-moi, maintenant, demanda Drago.

Harry se redressa et regarda le visage de Drago, ses joues rouges, la mâchoire serrée, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier — ne jamais perdre le contrôle se rappela Harry. Il s'agenouilla au plus près de Drago et le pénétra doucement, ayant peur de le blesser. Drago fit un brusque mouvement de hanche, ses jambes enserrèrent Harry pour se croiser dans son dos, et il se retrouva pénétré jusqu'à la garde. Harry, qui avait basculé vers l'avant et avait dû se retenir en posant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Drago, cessa tout mouvement, presque effrayé par la sauvagerie de son amant. Drago lâcha un lourd soupir de bien-être en regardant le visage du Gryffondor.  
— Fais pas cette tête, c'est pas ma première fois, et j'en pouvais plus d'attendre, lui dit-il sur un ton rassurant.

Drago commença à bouger les hanches pour initier les va et viens, et Harry reprit ses esprits, se concentrant de nouveau sur les sensations délicieuses de son sexe chaudement enserré. Il se retira et pénétra de nouveau Drago, puis initia un rythme lent, le pénétrant profondément et se retirant presque entièrement à chaque coup de reins. Le souffle de Drago s'accélérait, ses lèvres laissaient échapper de petits gémissements délicieusement excitants aux oreilles de Harry. Drago tenta d'accélérer le mouvement par des mouvements plus amples de ses hanches, mais Harry s'agenouilla, le souleva légèrement sous les fesses et bloqua le mouvement de ses hanches avec ses mains. Drago rouvrit les yeux, regardant furieusement le Gryffondor qui arborait un large sourire, il en voulait plus et Harry ne se laissait pas faire !  
— Tu m'as donné carte blanche Drago, lui dit-il malicieusement, tant pis pour toi !

Drago grogna et étouffa un gémissement tandis que Harry reprenait doucement ses coups de reins. Voir Harry au-dessus de lui, le sentir au plus profond de son être, lui fit se dire qu'il n'y avait pas meilleure chose au monde et qu'il se pouvait bien qu'il soit amoureux.

Harry continua sur le même rythme quelques instants, commençant à serrer les dents pour se retenir un peu plus longtemps. Il se souvenait de la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même au début de la soirée, mais à ce rythme-là il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à faire craquer le Serpentard blond avant lui. Il accéléra légèrement le mouvement, diminua l'amplitude et empoigna l'érection du blond de la main droite. Drago étouffa un cri et le regarda une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux et de s'abandonner aux sensations. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer en le regardant et ne tenait pas à perdre le contrôle, ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé ! S'il avait su que le grand Harry Potter serait aussi doué lors de sa première fois, il aurait sûrement fait les choses autrement.

La jouissance était proche pour les deux maintenant, et Drago n'en pouvait plus.  
— Plus vite, plus fort, Harry, supplia-t-il.

Harry serra un peu plus les dents, mais ne changea pas son allure. Il essayait de ne pas penser à ce qu'il faisait, aux sensations particulièrement intenses qu'il ressentait dans le bas ventre, et qui semblaient remonter le long de ses nerfs.  
— J'en peux plus Harry, je t'en supplie, plus fort ! finit par crier Drago.

Harry sentit que c'était le bon moment et lâcha la bride, il accéléra ses coups de reins, pour finir par ne plus rien contrôler du rythme et de l'amplitude.  
— Harry, Harry, ne cessait de répéter Drago, perdant tout contrôle de lui-même et de sa voix.

Après seulement quelques instants, Drago cria de plaisir. Harry le sentit se déverser dans sa main, et les contractions musculaires autour de son sexe le firent jouir dans l'instant. Quelques mouvements de hanches supplémentaires, et il s'affala de tout son long sur Drago, l'intégralité des muscles tremblants, le souffle désordonné, luisant de sueur. Il voulut se relever, de peur d'incommoder Drago par son poids, mais celui-ci l'entoura tendrement de ses bras pour l'inciter à rester encore contre lui.  
— Harry… appela Drago.  
— Oui Drago, répondit Harry en tournant la tête vers lui.  
— C'est la première fois que je perds le contrôle de cette façon, tu m'as rendu complètement fou Harry.  
— C'était bien mon intention en vous invitant ici mon cher, répondit Harry d'une voix douce.

Drago soupira, il se sentait tellement bien dans les bras son homme, il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible un jour.  
— Harry, je crois que je le savais depuis longtemps, mais je viens de me rendre compte à quel point je t'aime…  
— Moi aussi je t'aime Drago, répondit Harry.

Harry soupira d'aise, là il était bien, et le monde pouvait s'arrêter.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.

Il n'y aura normalement pas de suite à cette histoire, puisque ce n'est pas prévu.  
Vos avis et vos retours sont les bienvenus !


End file.
